I'll Take Care Of You
by BlouBell
Summary: La Soul Society se débarrasse d'Ichigo Kurosaki pour des raisons obscurs...Malheureusement, le pauvre roux atterri au Hueco Mundo...et il est totalement inoffensif...parce qu'il a été transformé en bébé !
1. Transformé en bébé !

Pas de blabla: Bleach ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages.

Couple : Ichi/ ? (bah quoi ? )

Note de l'auteure :

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxx

**I'll take care of you.**

La guerre est finalement terminée, sur une victoire qu'Ichigo Kurosaki a bien eu du mal à décrocher.

Shinigamis se ruaient pour voir les deux combattants.

Espadas encore en vie priaient pour que la pourriture qui aspirait tant à devenir le dieu, tombe comme la pire des larves.

Mais…

Aizen avec toute la fierté dont il faisait preuve, refusait de s'écrouler devant un _enfant_…cet enfant qui l'avait battu. Son sang se répandait sur le sol mais bien heureusement, il avait encore toute sa tête Et il voyait que le roux était dans un état plus pitoyable que lui…il voyait que le roux était tombé à genoux ne pouvant supporter le poids de son corps, et…

…Il voyait le sang de son adversaire l'éclabousser.

_ Ichigo ! Cria une brune.

C'était Rukia Kuchiki, effondré, qui courrait vers le corps inanimé du roux en même temps que la détentrice des six fleurs. Toutes deux se précipitèrent vers leur ami…mais avant tout leur héro qui secrètement avait pris leur cœur.

_ Kurosaki…Kun….

Rukia regardait le visage d'Inoue qui devenait plus pâle.

_ Inoue… ?

La rousse renifla et tendit les mains :

_ ….j…j-je refuse !

Un petit dôme se forma au dessus du corps inerte de Kurosaki. Quelque part, au fond d'elle la jeune rousse espérait que son héro se relèverait comme à chaque fois, qu'il terrasserait les ennemis et qu'à la fin de cette guerre, tout le monde reprendrait le cours de sa vie. Mais là, en voyant le sang…en voyant les yeux clos du roux, en voyant son visage paisible…comme s'il était accompli…comme s'il n'avait aucun regret, et qu'il avait rempli sa mission.

Le bouclier se brisa d'un coup. Et elle secoua le corps tout en pleurant :

_ Réveille-toi ! Kurosaki !….P-pourquoi ! …Pourquoi si jeune…il y a des…d-des tas de choses qu'il te reste à faire…

Elle hurla, elle sanglota jusqu'à plus fin. C'était injuste ! Pourquoi torturer un enfant, pourquoi mettre le sort de l'humanité sur ses épaules ?

_ J-je croyais…qu'on irait en cours…comme d'habitude… ! C-c'était…je…je…j-je refuse !

Rien ne se produisait et il se brisait instantanément.

_ Je refuse !

Elle essaya de nouveau et se concentra au maximum.

Le bouclier se reforma, et le roux ouvrit doucement les yeux.

_ Ichigo ! S'écria la rousse, trop épanouie. Il était vivant !

Ichigo était vivant.

Un véritable miracle.

…

X

X

X

Grimmjow s'était remis de ses blessures au Hueco Mundo. Hors mis lui et Neliel, il n'y avait pas d'autres survivants, sauf peut être le trouillard qui servait de fraccion à Nnoitra, mais il préférait la solitude. Son état avait été plus délicat quelques jours auparavant et il aurait succombé à ses blessures si la femme ne lui avait pas administré les premiers soins. Enfin, une guerre qui se termine et tous devaient reprendre une vie normal il ne cachait pas avoir un sentiment de soulagement et il jubilait également…Aizen n'étant plus là, et l'espada décimé il était donc le roi « légitime » du Hueco Mundo.

Dans un sens il était reconnaissant qu'Ichigo ai botté les fesses à son ancien seigneur.

Il se demandait même ce que faisait le shinigami en ce moment…il avait intérêt à tenir sa promesse; Il battra Ichigo, le combat n'était pas terminé !

Il le haïssait, il le détestait…lui et ses principes ! Et surtout son regard _trop_ innocent…mais ce qui le mettait le plus dans une colère sans nom, c'était de savoir qu'il avait une fichue dette envers lui pour l'avoir sauvé alors que Nnoitra l'aurait tué à coup sûr.

Pour l'instant, le plus important était de rester en retrait et de perfectionner ses techniques pour devenir plus fort encore que ce maudit shinigami. Puis il l'affrontera et il le vaincra ! Après tout, n'était-il pas le roi du Hueco Mundo ?

Enfin…

Un sourire se forma lorsqu'il sentit la pression spirituelle d'un hollow, un peu de divertissement et du sang sur ses mains n'augmentera que sa soif de puissance.

Il s'élança ne se concentrant que sur sa cible.

Il abattit le hollow, il fit couler son sang en riant à gorge déployé. Oui, ce sentiment malsain, cette cruauté, toute cette folie, et cette froideur…c'était lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

_ Je suis le ROI !

Après l'avoir massacré, le silence revint et seul ses pas s'entendaient…et autre chose.

…des cris.

…des pleurs.

…un enfant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse ficherait ici ?

Il se retourna pour voir un panier recouvert où des pleurs résonnaient.

Serrant son zanpakuto instinctivement, il s'approcha tout en voyant quelque chose gigoter dans les couvertures blanches. Avec son sabre, il retira ce qui l'empêchait de voir…un bébé. Un enfant des plus adorables avec des cheveux roux, et des yeux ambre. Un petit garçon qui s'arrêta de pleurer en voyant Grimmjow. Le bébé le regarda, curieux, puis tendis les mains vers le bleuté tentant de se lever :

_ Minou !...

L'arrancar était d'autant plus choqué en voyant l'enfant. En plus, il n'avait pas l'air de le craindre ! Pour qui se prenait se minus ? Il haïssait par-dessus tout, les enfants…surtout que celui là, lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Baissant les yeux, il vit une note à l'intérieur du panier…une note assez spécial, qui a été écrite sur du papier ancien et chiffonné, l'écriture était encore compréhensible…apparemment, cette note a dû être écrite à la va-vite dans un laps de temps :

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

D'abord un peu…secoué par l'information il resta figé. C'était bel et bien le nom de son rival qui était noté ou juste le fait qu'il était en plein délire ?

Ce gosse ?

Se pouvait-il que… ?

Impossible !

_ …C'est pas vrai…

Il rit.

Ce morveux était Kurosaki ? Son rire doubla de volume :

_ T'es vraiment tombé bien bas, shinigami !

Une chance inespérée de se débarrasser de lui ! Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion ! Une bonne fois pour toute, il allait fêter son triomphe en tuant son pire ennemi après Ulquiorra. Il saisit son sabre et pointa le bout de la lame sur la gorge du bébé qui ne bougeait pas et le regardait toujours aussi fasciné.

Puis l'enfant bailla d'une manière…adorable. Les traits du bleuté se durcirent :

_ P'tain… !

D'un côté il pouvait éliminer son rival, mais de l'autre, Grimmjow refusait de tuer Ichigo de cette façon…cela lui laisserait un goût amère dans le bouche de plus, il commençait par s'attacher à son visage paisible…

_ Minou ! Couina Ichigo.

Il lâcha Pantera et prit le bébé, le tenant par la couche tandis que son autre main préparait un cero. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'une main douce touche sa main…le cero s'annula automatiquement et il prit plus de temps à observer la nouvelle apparence réduite du shinigami.

_ Minou… ? Câlin !

Un sourire.

Rien de plus qu'un simple sourire.

Ce sourire avait comme lavé son âme de tous ses péchés. Ce sourire adorable que lui donnait le roux était comparable à un soleil…un soleil qui éclairait son monde perdu dans le noir.

Mais il prit une expression agacée et beugla froidement :

_ Quoi ?

_ Câlin ! Minou !

_ Tu m'emmerdes !

Il remit l'enfant dans le panier et tourna les talons en prenant son sabre :

_ Je paie ma dette ! Tu crèveras pas maintenant ! Mais un autre te bouffera à ma place ! Ciao le minus !

Ichigo le regardait, curieux, en inclinant la tête :

_ Minou… ?

Grimmjow tourna les talons et il eut comme seul objectif à ce moment là : S'éloigner le plus possible !

Alors qu'il marchait, il ressentait une certaine…culpabilité. Etait-ce vraiment juste de laisser un pauvre petit garçon, comme ça, sans défense ? Bien sûr, il pourrait peut être le ramener sur Terre…mais s'il était là, ça voudrait signifier que ces shinigamis ont du le laisser tomber.

Pathétique.

Un enfant sauve le monde de la plus grande menace, et que reçoit-il en retour : mourir dans l'ignorance par le dernier des adjuchas.

Il se remettait en question…il savait qu'il n'était pas le parfait exemple…mais pourra-t-il marcher la tête haute, tout en sachant avoir laissé mourir la personne qui était son centre d'attention ? Ichigo était l'adversaire idéal…Ichigo était en quelque sorte spécial…Ichigo avait…un caractère différent.

Si Ichigo n'était plus en vie, contre qui se battra-t-il ? Il ne voulait pas d'un autre…il voulait vaincre le roux, il voulait…gagner. Prouver sa valeur…le combat, était sa raison d'exister. En devenant plus fort, en tenant tête au roux, il se démarquera.

Alors laisser Ichigo dans un pareil endroit serait vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ?

Il rumina et enfonça ses mains dans son hakama en accélérant sa marche. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Ichigo se mette à pleurer.

_ Miiinouuuuu… ! Ouuuuiiinnnnnnn !

Il fit une moue et fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua à s'éloigner du panier avec les cris du bébé en fond. Les pleurs résonnaient dans ce monde si calme et vide et cela ne faisait qu'accroitre sa culpabilité. Non ! Il ne devait pas céder !

Il partit en utilisant le sonido, et inspira profondément.

Enfin, il ressentit une pression spirituelle…et elle avait l'air affamé.

_ Merde… !

Il retourna voir si le bébé était toujours sans danger.

Le bleuté ignorait ce qui le poussait à agir comme…le dernier des idiots, cependant lorsqu'il vit un Gillian prêt à dévorer Ichigo.

Sa seule pensée fut…

…celle de tuer…

_Tuer._

_Massacrer._

_Dépecer._

_Déchirer…_

…Ce hollow qui s'en prenait…à sa proie ?

_ Grince ! PANTERA !

Quel idiot…utiliser la libération pour un Gillian…la colère le rendait pratiquement fou.

Le hollow une fois mort, il vit le bébé pleurer doucement tout en posant ses mains sur ses yeux…refusant de voir un tel carnage.

Le bleuté s'approcha…lentement…

_ Hum…gamin… ?

Ichigo releva la tête avec des yeux larmoyants et une bouille complètement effrayé. Cela l'enfonça plus dans sa propre bêtise…il était vraiment dégoutant ! Laisser un enfant…seul…dans ce désert ! Cela revenait à le mettre sur un plat pour les hollows affamés. Quel…idiot !

Il caressa maladroitement les cheveux roux du garçon…vraiment…maintenant il agissait comme un idiot.

Encore fallait-il trouver quelque chose à dire.

Ou quelque chose à faire…

_ Minou… ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crane tout en laissant une main se voulant attendrissante sur la chevelure rousse.

_ Ouais…minou, minou…change de disque à la fin… !

Le bébé ne parla plus.

_ Mon nom…c'est Grimmjow !

_ …Minow ?

Un nerf apparu sur la tempe…avec la main crispée comme s'il allait tuer quelqu'un…enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait précisément l'intention de faire : ce gamin était bouché ou alors il se fichait de lui en beauté. Enfant ou pas, on ne plaisantait pas avec le nom du roi !

_ Grimmjow ! GGGGGRRRRRRIMMJOW !

_ Lolow… ?

_ Grimmjow !

_ Minou! Cria le roux.

_ Grimm-JOW!

_ Mi-NOU!

Il allait le tuer…vraiment…

L'espada s'assit en tailleur en lui tournant le dos…

Il était vraiment idiot.

_ T'es vraiment un chieur de première…même sous la forme d'un gosse, tu vas continuer à m'taper sur le système…

Ichigo le regardait, puis essaya de sortir de son panier. Il retomba doucement sur le sable, alors que Grimmjow continuait son monologue.

_ J'me demande pourquoi j'ai utilisé mon zanpakuto…et j'me demande pourquoi j'reste ici !

Ichigo marchait…ou plutôt…se déplaçait à quatre pattes dans le sable en s'approchant du bleuté.

_ J'te hais vraiment…dès que tu retrouveras ton apparence, j'te ferai regretter de m'avoir sauvé la vie !

Souhaitant se retourner pour crier après le bébé, il gela instantanément en voyant le panier vide. La peur lui serra ses entrailles…pour la deuxième fois, il ressentait une grande frayeur.

_ Minou ! s'écria le roux derrière lui.

_ Aaarhg !

L'enfant se mit à rire lorsque son « minou » tomba en arrière. Le bleuté était partagé…d'une partie, il était une fois encore soulagé qu'Ichigo ne soit pas en danger, mais de l'autre il bouillonnait de rage…et en plus il se moquait de lui !

_ J'vais te montrer qui va rire !

Il s'apprêtait à attraper le roux pour se venger, mais l'enfant cligna des yeux et bailla, puis se frotta les paupières avant de s'allonger comme une tonne sur le sable. Ceci arrêta net l'arrancar, qui fut attendri par son rival…

Grimmjow inspecta la forme pendant un moment, regarder dormir le gosse n'était pas si désagréable…Ha ! Il avait l'impression…de devenir…non, de redevenir un humain en voyant le visage du bébé.

L'espada grogna :

_ Regarde-moi shinigami…tu m'fais faire de ces choses…j'te déteste…

Le bébé dormait, tandis que l'arrancar récupérait son sabre :

_ Je te hais tant…

Il reposa le bout de la lame sur le cou de l'enfant toujours endormi il pouvait le tuer, il en était capable, le moment était presque parfait…sans gêneurs potentiels…il pouvait même l'écraser du revers de la main.

Pourtant…

_ …Je…j'peux pas… !

…Il n'avait pas la volonté…il ne pouvait pas le tuer…

Grimmjow recentra son attention sur l'enfant qui avait l'air d'avoir froid il saisit les couvertures dans le panier et enveloppa le roux avant…de le tenir contre lui.

Hum. Ce n'était pas _si _sorcier que ça de tenir un môme. Mais il fallait le mettre dans un lit, non ? Enfin…peut être que rester dans cette position pendant quelques instants encore ne lui fera pas de mal…

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner maintenant à Las Noches, il pouvait juste profiter…de la présence du roux.

_ Dès qu'tu retrouves ton apparence…je te tuerai… Maugréa le bleuté.

_ …Minou…

Il soupira. L'enfant ne comprenait vraiment rien…

_ ...C'est Grimmjow…Grimmjow… Répéta-t-il.

Le hollow n'eut pas de réponse…dans l'immédiat, mais il semblait que le message soit passé :

_ Grimm…

Le dénommé « Grimm » ricana :

_ …Mouais…j'm'en contenterai pour l'instant…

Xxxxxxxxx

Alors, hop ! une nouvelle histoire...a la base je voulais faire des drabbles...et sur chaque drabbles, Ichigo devait mourir ( et les couples variaient) j'ai abandonné cette idée avec Ichi version baby ^^ puis c'est devenu un chouïa plus long, je voudrais pas trop rallonger mes chapitres ^^ mais je postais ça, juste parce que je suis sympa (et je pars en vacance ce vendredi pour...*regarde son calendrier* deux longues semaines d'ennuis...T_T je hais la plage...je vais peindre et vendre mes tableaux pour combler l'ennui) enfin, je me demande si j'ai assuré/ou pas pour cette histoire, c'est à voir.

Heuuu...ensuite, je réfléchis pour la suite de To Be A Bad Boy (qu'on abrègera par TBABB, XD chais pas si je l'ai déjà dit) et je me disais que Aizen pourrait avoir le même caractère que le juge Turpin dans sweeney todd U_U je veux parler, en terme de protection...pour ceux qui ont pas vu le film, c'est juste qu'il se comportera d'une manière HYPER protectrice envers...XD vous savez qui. Dans le genre, il suffit qu'un mec essaie de courtiser...vous savez qui, et là, hop! punition divine! (oui, vous savez même plus ce que vous lisez, je vous ai tous embrouillés...)...y'aura beaucoup de jalousie aussi ^^ en gros, Sosuke va faire une garde très...trèèèèèèès, rapproché sur vous savez qui ( vous avez tous cramé de qui je parlais, oui je sais...XD)

Ensuite, comme je sers à rien...je vais finalement les faire ces drabbles :D (changement d'avis radicale) et puis, voilà ^^

A bientôt (ou plus tard, vu que je vais poster...je crois)

**Cherry Duck**


	2. Direction Karakura !

Une suite longuement attendu, mais la voilà !

Couple : Ichi/ ?

Bleach ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages.

Corrigé par Eris90 :D

Il semble qu'Ichi en bébé ça vous fait fondre, encore plus si c'est notre bon vieux Grimmy qui s'en occupe :')

**Enjoy !**

**I'll Take Care Of You**

Grimmjow avait repris le chemin qui menait à las Noches, avec dans ses bras Ichigo toujours endormi…de temps à autres il marmonnait des bouts de phrases, et le surnom « affectueux » minou qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher. Ce gamin était si têtu… !

Mais…depuis la fin de la guerre, ça aurait été la seule chose d'intéressante qu'il s'était produite. Enfin, toujours était-il qu'il ignorait comment s'occuper d'un gosse…première chose essentiel, éviter qu'il braille…

…et après ? Bon, les choses allaient plutôt mal mais tant qu'Ichigo ne se réveillait pas, il aura le temps d'y réfléchir. Hum…_Ichigo_ ? Depuis quand était-il devenu si familier ? Depuis qu'il s'était attaché au petit bébé ? Il grogna…les hollows sont ce qu'ils sont…ils naissaient hollows et mouraient ainsi, et la règle d'or sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de « cœur » n'y échappait pas.

Grimmjow ne connaissait pas le sens du mot amour…il ne trouvait pas également l'utilité de ce terme. Il avait oublié…lui, ainsi que tous les autres…

Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant…il était adorable, paisible…ce serait presque un crime de troubler son sommeil. Il se rendait compte qu'au fond…Ichigo n'était qu'un enfant, avec le sort du monde entre ses mains…mais néanmoins un enfant. De toute manière, puisque la guerre était finie, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pour l'instant.

Le bleuté était si en colère…Ichigo devait être le premier à goûter à cette paix. Au diable s'il était son ennemi ou pas Dans les couloirs de ce qui restait du palais, il avait l'impression de voir des fantômes et le visage de son ancien maitre qui le regardait de si haut…c'était pour cette raison, il avait fui pour oublier, et vivre libre à sa manière en laissant le passé où il était. Kurosaki devait être…avec ses amis et profiter de sa jeunesse Pourquoi mériter un pareil jugement ?

Le premier shinigami qui croisera sa route, mourra ! Ha ...Pourquoi s'emportait-il d'un coup ? Il devenait fou…ce gamin le rendait fou, ou était-ce…sa soif, de protéger son bébé. Lui ? Devenir aussi mou pour un enfant…dans ce cas, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était…le héro de Soul Society !

… jeté dehors comme un vulgaire tas de déchets…cette bande d'enfoirés paieront pour leur affront.

Grimmjow senti une petite main tirer sa veste, et en voyant la bouille endormie du roux il n'en fut qu'encore plus attendri…Mais, refusait toujours de croire qu'il pouvait s'attacher au petit orangé.

_ …Minou… ?

_ T'es réveillé ?…Fait pas cette tronche et rendors toi…!

Les paroles pouvaient sembler sèche, et sans aucunes émotions visibles…mais le pouce qui caressait affectueusement l'arrière de la tête du roux, pouvait signifier que le bleuté avait commencé à s'attacher au roux… un lien se nouait entre eux. Mais…le bébé ignorait tout de ces détails et ne posa pas de questions…il répondit clairement :

_ Woui…papa…

_ Rendors-toi vite et… Il laissa sa phrase en suspense…et s'arrêta de marcher. Quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? Papa ?

Ce sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait…il l'avait appelé papa ? Ichigo…enfin, le bébé-Ichigo le considérait comme son père ? La culpabilité revenait au triple galop, il avait essayé de le tuer mainte fois, et Ichigo avait échappé à la mort grâce à sa volonté de fer : Grimmjow l'avait frappé, blessé et même si le roux en était ressorti victorieux à la fin cela ne rachèterait pas les fautes qu'il avait commise…

Et là, l'enfant le prenait pour son père ? Lui qui justement devrait être la pire des abominations…

Grimmjow essayait d'ignorer ce picotement dans son cœur et continua son chemin, maintenant l'enfant dans ses bras, qui s'était rendormi…insouciant, faisant une confiance aveugle au bleuté qu'il considérait comme son père. Grimmjow ressentait que d'autres hollows approchaient…Ichigo était maintenant en danger s'il ne restait pas à ses côtés Une sorte d'angoisse rejaillit et il utilisa le sonido pour pouvoir se rendre le plus vite possible dans ce qui était à présent son palais. Les couloirs étaient en ruines…il n'y restait pas souvent, c'était trop ennuyeux…à quoi bon rester sur son trône à ne rien faire…Au moins, avec Ichigo il avait enfin une occupation ! Après avoir longuement marché tout en tenant le petit grognon dans ses bras, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied sec.

Un problème se posa soudainement comme s'il venait de se recevoir un cero en plein visage Comment nourrir le gamin, comment occuper le gamin…comment se charger tout simplement de ce gamin ?

-P'tain…T'es vraiment une plaie morveux... Maugréa Grimmjow, en déposant le bébé sur le lit.

Les plaintes, son froncement de sourcils, les mains dans ses poches…pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, on pourrait se dire qu'il détestait l'enfant…mais non, il était plutôt embêté qu'en colère : Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants surtout si celui-ci se trouvait être son rival.

Peut être qu'il devrait l'emmener chez cette fille…Orihime, ou pourquoi pas sa famille ? Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit en fixant le bébé qui dormait…Ichigo bougea un bras et, toujours endormi, se roula sur le matelas jusqu'à se retrouver au bord du lit Grimmjow paniqua et saisit le bébé qui était bien parti pour tomber hors du lit. Le bébé entre ces bras cette fois n'étais plus aussi calme qu'avant, le mouvement brusque que celui-ci avait ressenti provoqua une vague de pleurs.

- Raaaah putain tu vas te taire oui ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as qu'à te rendormir si t'es fatigué quoi ! Arrête de chialer !

Grimmjow avait claqué cette phrase d'une façon si brusque que le petit se tut à la seconde et regarda le Sexta dans les yeux.

-Papa minou ? Minouuu.

-Putain je t'ai déjà dit c'est GRIMMJOW ! Et puis merde je m'en fiche... Râla le bleuté, abdiquant face au bébé. Il n'y avait aucune manière à ce que le petit puisse prononcer correctement son prénom.

Il se releva avec l'enfant dans les bras Qu'allait-il faire de lui maintenant ? Ichigo était encore plus encombrant en étant enfant qu'autre chose, et il ne s'y connaissait absolument pas en termes d'éducation, plus l'alimentation et toutes les conneries humaines. Pas le choix, il devait se rendre dans le monde des humains. Oh il n'allait pas demander de l'aide, puisque ses soit disant « amis » n'avaient pas l'air de s'être remués le popotin pour sauver Ichigo, il avait pris une décision assez surprenante. C'était lui qui en avait la garde maintenant. Il allait vraiment, lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'occuper du petit. Et personne ne le lui reprendra.

En attendant il fallait trouver de quoi manger et aussi…rendre cette chambre un peu moins triste. Elle était immense et blanche, vide. Il drapa Ichigo dans le tissu blanc…ah, il lui faudrait également des vêtements, il n'allait pas le laisser éternellement dans cet accoutrement.

Il ouvrit un guaranta et ça y'est…le monde des humains. La ville de Karakura, rien n'avait changé. Le bleuté tenait toujours le petit Ichigo, calmé qui s'amusait à tapoter sur le torse de l'espada. Le bleuté fit plusieurs sonidos à travers la ville, voyant des enfants dans les rues faiblement éclairés.

Grimmjow pouvait voir ces grands buildings, où les personnes ressortaient avec des sacs. Tiens, il voyait une femme sortir avec un sac elle aussi, et elle sortait une sorte d'animal en peluche qu'elle donnait à un enfant : Qui sait, peut être qu'il trouverait quelque chose à l'intérieur pour Ichigo.

Celui-ci était fasciné par autre chose, comme faire des bulles avec sa bouche à l'aide de sa salive.

_ Braaa… Faisait l'enfant comme bruitage en faisant les bulles. Et aussitôt qu'elles éclataient, il fronçait les sourcils, arborant une grimace comme s'il allait pleurer.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les bruits enfantins, mélange de charabia que le petit Ichigo marmonnait. Toujours sous forme d'esprit, il semblait qu'ils étaient invisibles aux yeux des mortels…mais même de ce fait, le trop grand nombre de personnes ne plaisait pas à Grimmjow qui se détourna. Pourtant il n'eu le temps de faire qu'un pas lorsqu'Ichigo couina :

_ P-papa Minou ! L-là… ! Pointa-t-il du doigt. Un homme qui offrait aux enfants une sorte de mixture rose sur un pic que ces mêmes enfants léchaient.

_ Qu'est c'que tu veux ? Oh…ça ?

Grimmjow vit le marchant en préparer une autre, et lorsqu'il la tendit à un autre enfant…tout se passa très rapidement, il y eu un courant d'air et la glace que l'homme tendait à l'enfant avait disparu.

Grimmjow avait usé du sonido et tenait la glace dans sa main quelque chose de comestible pour le gosse qui regardait la chose avec intérêt.

_ Tu la voulais ? Maintenant bouffe !

Ichigo gouta le contenu et se recula en frissonnant : C-ché froid… !

Le bleuté soupira. Il ouvrit un œil en voyant le bébé simplement vêtu d'une couche et d'un tissu blanc qui l'embaume presque…il jura quelque chose silencieusement et retira sa veste pour recouvrir le bébé avec : il fit assoir Ichigo sur ses genoux et tendit la glace.

Réticent au départ, Ichigo gouta encore une fois la crème glacé. Ils restèrent assis comme ça, Grimmjow tenait le cornet et Ichigo mangeait. L'espada aurait aimé rester comme ça…il lui semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux.

Ichigo ayant finit la crème leva les yeux vers Grimmjow, entièrement barbouillé de glace : Z-z'en veux puu papa…

Grimmjow sortit de ses pensées et vit le visage d'Ichigo.

Il ne put vraiment pas s'empêcher à cet instant.

Non vraiment.

Il éclata de rire. Pas le genre de rire démoniaque, ou de mépris qu'il donnait à ses adversaires en les tuant, mais…un rire. Simple. Honnête. En voyant le visage de l'orangé… :

_ Haa, bordel… ! T'as donné à bouffer à ton ventre ou à ta tronche ? R'garde-moi c'que t'as foutu…

Il essuya la bouche et aussi la joue d'Ichigo en déchirant qu'un peu son hakama _ tant pis, il en avait d'autres_ en essayant de ne pas trop paraitre heureux. Ce gosse le ramollissait, c'est dire ! Il se releva et ça y'est. Un coup de chance ou pas, il y avait nettement moins de monde…d'ailleurs, on aurait dit qu'ils fermaient le magasin tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour Ichigo.

Il pénétra dans le centre comme bon lui semblait avec Ichigo dans les bras. Il y avait encore des personnes qui s'occupaient des rangements mais rien de bien important.

Il trouva le rayon qui convenait. Des vêtements, à la taille d'Ichigo. Il s'avança dans les rayons, se permettant d'explorer et en tombant sur certaines étiquettes scotchées aux pantalons ou autres pyjamas :

_ Bordel…ça veut dire quoi c'truc…et c'est quoi la différence entre taille 4 et taille 3… ? Y'a qu'ces conneries d'humains pour inventer des conneries pareilles… ! Moi j'vois aucune différence !

Il fit la moue et posa Ichigo au sol :

_ C'est chiant de t'tenir tout l'temps…donc écoute…_papa Minou_ ! Reste ici ! Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé prononcer le prénom puéril qu'Ichigo lui avait donné…il allait vraiment s'énerver. Mais en attendant il vérifiait et prenait vraiment ce qu'il voulait…pas de payements ni autres formalités ! Il prenait et s'en allait.

Ichigo lui avait décidément quelque chose contre les règles : il détourna la tête en voyant quelque chose d'intéressant et marcha à quatre pattes en quête.

Grimmjow était partit jusqu'au rayon pour alimentation, trainant un gros sac derrière lui. Le sac étant matériel, une des personne chargée du rangement avait vu un sac bouger seul et il avait commencé à s'affoler en criant « fffffantôme » Cependant, Grimmjow l'assomma de suite…il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il croyait être vital pour la survie de l'enfant, il retourna à l'endroit où Ichigo était censé l'attendre.

Il lâcha son sac en ne voyant pas d'enfant roux, et paniqua…

_ Miiinou ! Sssé zoli !

Le bleuté se retourna en voyant Ichigo tenir un…animal en peluche. Un chaton tout bleu qu'il tenait comme une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Bordel…t'sais pas obéir toi…

Il attrapa Ichigo qui tenait toujours son chaton. Grimmjow tendit une main et ouvrit le guaranta, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. Une fois de retour chez « eux », il prit le loisir d'habiller Ichigo correctement. Celui-ci tenait toujours le chaton contre lui.

Le bleuté s'allongea sur le lit en voyant Ichigo à côté de lui, parler en langage bébé à son nouveau compagnon. Il leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi émotif… !

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'Ichigo l'interpela :

_ Minou… ?

Ennuyé, l'intéressé ouvrit un œil :

_ Qu'est c'que tu veux morveux… ?

_ Tu sais c-c'est quoi qu'il s'appelle… ? Demanda-t-il en désignant sa peluche.

_ Nan… !

Ichigo le regarda intensément et après quelques secondes de pur labeurs :

_ Il s-s'appelle…G-Grimmzzow… ! Avoua-t-il, tout fier.

Le bleuté ne dit rien, il se contenta de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et de lui dire durement :

_ Ouais ouais…dors maint'nant… !

Ichigo se pelotonna contre Grimmjow, et celui-ci le regardait…attendri.

Xxxxxxxx

Merci d'avoir lu, et la suite de TBABB dépend du sondage, alors il serait vraiment important que j'ai votre avis.

Peace les gens !

Cherry-Duck


	3. Un nouveau nounours ?

Hello les enfants ! J'avoue, je fail. Je suis étonnée par les commentaires, vous aimez vraiment cette fic', je vais devoir m'investir plus alors !**  
**

Couple : Ichi/ ?

Bleach ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages.

Ichi bébé vous fait fondre toujours autant, je remets une couche de mignonneté dans ce chapitre !

Texte non corrigé, donc si vous trouvez des fautes, sorry !

**Enjoy !  
**

**I'll take care of you**

Et une semaine passa. Des cris, des pleurs, des rires, des couches à changer. Un bébé à s'occuper, à dorloter, à border jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Une autre journée avec se morveux se disait le bleuté. Enfin, quelque chose avait changé à présent, son humeur était plus calme, il se sentait plus détendu plus paisible qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se mettait toujours en colère bien sûr quand Ichigo renversait un bol ou quand il pleurait, mais il savait mieux se contrôler, il y avait comme une sorte de progrès ! Il observa le petit bout, roulé en boule contre lui tenant sa peluche chaton qu'il affectionnait tant. Il détourna la tête légèrement contrarié : Ils étaient des ennemis et cette transformation ne devait rien changer entre eux.

Ichigo devait retrouver son apparence, ses pouvoirs et ses souvenirs. Le bleuté plissa les yeux, si le shinigami devait retrouver son ancienne forme, se souviendra-t-il des attentions que lui donnait le bleuté ? Garderait-il un souvenir de ce qu'il s'était produit ?

Curieusement, l'espada ressentirait une certaine tristesse si l'enfant n'avait aucuns souvenirs, il oublierait que l'arrancar que l'on qualifiait de bestial s'était occupé de lui, en conservant sa personnalité raffiné bien sûr ! Mais il oublierait.

L'ancien espada secoua la tête, toutes ces pensées étaient purement stupides. Depuis quand s'était-il affaibli de cette manière ? Il observa le bébé à côté de lui et il ressentit cette même impression, celle de redevenir humain, d'oublier ces sentiments de destruction pour redevenir un homme à nouveau. Le bébé et cette bouille paisible, adorable, ses cheveux roux en bataille et ses paupières closes, ses petites mains minuscules comparé à celles du bleuté.

_ L'est mignon quand il gueule pas…Admit-il, en observant le gosse. Il fit une petite pichenette sur le nez du bébé qui réagit en fronçant les sourcils, encore endormi.

Grimmjow passa sa main sur la joue de l'enfant, la peau était douce et chaude et l'enfant émit un petit soupir.

Grimmjow sursauta lorsque l'enfant commençait à se réveiller, doucement l'enfant ouvrit les paupières, se redressant avec sa peluche dans ses bras. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla, tout cela sous les yeux toujours aussi curieux, captivés du bleuté.

Il essayait de chercher un défaut dans ce à quoi il assistait mais il ne trouvait rien à chaque fois, chaque levé était toujours les mêmes mais il était toujours hypnotisé par ce bébé. Même les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Élever cet enfant le rendait mou, il était en train de s'affaiblir.

_ Minou…Chuchota l'orangé encore à moitié endormi, appelant le bleuté avec ce surnom. Ichigo avait le privilège de l'appeler comme ça, seulement parce qu'il était dans cette forme mais si quelqu'un osait il le réduirait en charpie, il tenait à garder un peu d'amour propre !

_ Qu'est c'que t'as ? répondit le bleuté, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Cet enfant n'allait pas le transformer !

_ Minou, 'veut câlin !

_ Nan ! Trancha d'un ton sec le bleuté. Oh quelle fatale erreur ! Grosse erreur. Les yeux gros embués de larmes, la bouche formant une moue. Ichigo se mit à pleurer tandis que l'espada se bouchait les oreilles. Affreux vacarme !

_ Raaah ! Dès l'réveil ! 'tain t'es chiant !

Mais l'enfant persistait, refusant de se calmer :

_ Minouuuu mésssannnnt ‼

Débloquer la situation se disait Grimmjow, débloquer la situation. Il prit Ichigo et appliquait des petites tapes sur le dos du petit :

_ Mais ouais mais ouais, t'as encore la tête dans l'cul…tu vas boire ton _lolo_ et ensuite tu vas jouer avec _Grimmzow_ ! Déclara la mâchoire serré le bleuté qui fulminait, obligé de prendre une petite voix niaise pour éviter de crier. Il avait appris que crier n'arrangerait pas les choses alors il essayait la méthode douce à la méthode brutal. Le progrès n'arrêtait pas !

Après avoir bu son lait comme l'avait prévu Grimmjow, Ichigo avait finit par se calmer. Ça devenait une routine, passer les journées dans l'ancienne salle de réunion ou dans la chambre du petit qui jouait sans rechigner. Le bleuté, observant la majeur partie du temps du coin de l'œil le petit. Ichigo qui jouait avec sa peluche « Grimmzow » sans jamais se lasser et souvent les phrases enfantines, les babillages de gosse faisait décrocher un sourire au sexta, qui restait fier tentant de croiser les bras et d'ignorer ce sentiment de joie. Il était vraiment incrédule, toujours même après une semaine passé. Il se disait « Est-ce vraiment l'ennemi qui m'a vaincu ? ».

C'était inconcevable que ce petit bout puisse être un héro. Il essayait…il essayait comme il pouvait de refouler cette affection, cette tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour le petit. C'était mal, c'était impossible pour lui de s'attacher à…

_ Minou ? R-r-garde, Grimmzow y-y saute c-comme cha ! Hop ! Bégaya l'enfant en faisant bouger sa peluche, puis il finit par serrer sa peluche tout sourire.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux, les bras croisé feignant de n'être pas intéressé par les exploits du petit :

_ Hmpf…mouais.

_ Minou ? P-pouwquoi t'es tri-triste ?

La question avait pris au dépourvu le plus âgé qui ne sut sur le coup rien répondre, ni trouver de suite une réponse pour qu'Ichigo ne puisse plus penser à ça, seulement il feint l'ignorance croyant que ce serait un moyen de laisser le petit à cours d'argument :

_ Qu'est c'que tu racontes ?

_ M-minou sour-rit zamais…minou est touzours fâssé…

De simples petits mots pouvant l'atomiser sur place, un enfant qui réussissait à l'étonner ? A le surprendre ? Non, ce qui était plus surprenant c'était qu'Ichigo ai remarqué qu'il était toujours renfrogné. C'était sa personnalité il ne pouvait pas changer ! Il se gifla mentalement et essaya de reprendre contenance :

_ J'suis pas fâché…c'est juste que…j'suis pas fâché…

Ichigo ne dit rien, il se rapprocha et pris le bras du bleuté et il s'y blottit sans le lâcher :

_ Ze pleure trop, ch'est pour cha…

_ Hey…arrête, juste arrête ça ! Ichigo fut repoussé comme à chaque fois, et toujours cette expression qui brisait le bleuté.

_Je suis un espada, un hollow. Je suis la destruction, ce que je touche est détruit ce que je détiens se consume, et je n'ai pas envie de le détruire._

Ichigo une fois encore rejeté par son « papa minou » fit la moue et s'éloigna du bleuté, visiblement fatigué de ne recevoir ni câlin, aucune affection. Il jouait sans grand plaisir avec sa peluche silencieusement, attristé d'être sans cesse rejeté. Grimmjow donnait l'impression de dormir, allongé sur le côté le dos face à Ichigo sur le lit.

L'arrancar n'arrivait pas à trouver le moyen d'effacer cette culpabilité, refermer une paupière sans revoir les yeux blessés du petit lui donnait l'impression d'être assailli de toute part. Il entendait Ichigo jouer mais sans plus grand entrain. Sa dernière résolution de garder Ichigo lui revint alors et il commença à remettre sa décision en question. Il ne pouvait résolument pas être un père ou même une personne qui pouvait s'occuper décemment du petit, il devait donner le gosse le confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Soul society était une mauvaise idée mais alors qui ? Sa famille, ses amis ? Qui croire ?

Il réfléchissait, sérieusement. Trouver une solution, une semaine était passé mais il continuait de croire en son incapacité à être un bon tuteur.

Mains tremblantes et couvertes de sueurs, lèvre inférieur qu'il mordait par nervosité, les yeux durs cherchant une solution. Il n'était pas qualifié pour s'occuper d'Ichigo…il pensait à ça tout les jours, ce dilemme ce choix qu'il devait faire insufflait à nouveaux les sentiments de l'ancien Grimmjow et même une sorte de peur primal. Agacement, nervosité, crainte. Le garder et s'attacher, le donner et ressentir ce picotement dans la poitrine.

Le garder ou le donner. Se séparer ou le protéger. Affreux dilemme ! Non, la vie en elle-même était affreuse, affreuse d'avoir fait de ces deux là des ennemis. Si les choses avaient été différentes…oh, le monde pourrait être reconstruit par de simple « et si », les faits étaient là Grimmjow devait prendre une décision et accepter les conséquences de celle-ci. Garder l'enfant ou le confier à quelqu'un d'autre, le garder ou le donner. Ce mantra qu'il chuchotait à présent, un souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres. _Garder ou donner, garder ou se séparer_.

_ Ouiinnnnnn ‼ ! Brailla d'un coup Ichigo. Grimmjow se leva rapidement l'esprit totalement concentré sur le petit bout. Ce même petit bout pleurait en tenant fermement sa peluche contre lui :

_ H-hey arrête deux s'condes et explique ?

Ichigo hoqueta et les sanglots reprirent avec plus d'intensité, tandis que l'espada opta pour une approche différente, il se racla la gorge et parla plus doucement, articulant :

_ I-Ichigo, dis moi pourquoi tu pleures mon…mon _bébé_ ?

Tentative réussit, Ichigo avait cessé de pleurer et s'était même collé contre son « papa minou », il lui montra sa peluche adoré, et il hoqueta faiblement :

_ G-Grimmzow il a bobo !

Ichigo lui montrait l'œil du minou en plastique ne tenir qu'à un fil, et Ichigo tout naïf et attaché à ce doudou croyait à la fin du monde, mais Grimmjow leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel tout en tapotant la tête du roux et en retirant la peluche de ses mains :

_ Pfff…sérieusement, des fois t'exagères…attends ici je reviens !

Ichigo ne bougea pas, pour une fois il était trop triste pour faire quoique ce soit et il n'avait pas envi de désobéir, _pour une fois_. Grimmjow revint avec la peluche mais aussi une boite à la main, et il se tourna, son dos faisant face à Ichigo qui ne pouvait pas voir ce que le bleuté bricolait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'espada se tourna vers le petit en lui tendant sa peluche. Grimmjow n'avait pas recousu l'œil, ça non il n'était pas couturier et il ne s'y mettra pas demain, mais à la place il avait recouvert une partie de la tête du chat en peluche, avec un bandage blanc en guise de pansement :

_ Comme ça, il a un pansement et il n'a plus mal ! Conclu rapidement le bleuté.

Ichigo tenait la peluche et avec de gros yeux il demanda timidement :

_ Grimmzow a p'u mal ?

Le bleuté réfléchit une fois encore et pris le chaton, puis comme une marionnette il faisait bouger les bras du chat tout en mimant une voix aigu, donnant vie au chat :

_ Mais oui, _Papa Minou _m'a guérit et je n'ai plus mal !

Et là il vit quelque chose d'inestimable, Ichigo riait, et l'enfant trop embarrassé couvrait sa bouche avec ses petites mains pour étouffer ses rires. Le sexta rendit la peluche à l'enfant qui continuait à jouer plus rayonnant de bonheur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un reiastu.

_ Merde… ! Pesta Grimmjow, il se releva rapidement et prit Ichigo dans ses bras et une couverture pour l'envelopper. L'enfant serrait sa peluche et n'osait plus parler, peut être ressentait-il le stress du bleuté ? L'espada sortit en trombe avec l'enfant dans les bras et Pantera dans son autre main, la mâchoire serrée. Qui était-ce ?

Le reiastu était puissant, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs de Las Noches pour s'éloigner de l'inconnu. Les souvenirs d'une pression spirituelle forte, écrasante, autoritaire, une puissance sans limite. Ce reiastu c'était…

_ Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, Grimmjow ?

Le bleuté se figea. Impossible, c'était impossible que cet homme puisse être encore…

L'homme se tenait devant lui, habillé de noir une sorte de combinaison, des cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches retombant sur le front, la moitié de son visage recouvert de noir, caché. Un sabre à la ceinture, qu'il n'avait pas encore dégainé et pour en revenir à son visage, son expression était froide, le regard empli d'autorité.

_Aizen Sosuke._

Les yeux du sexta sortirent de leur orbite, il serra Ichigo davantage craignant à l'avance perdre la petite tête brulé :

_ Qu'est ce que…vous foutez ici…?

_ Comme d'habitude toujours aussi poli, ça ne te fais pas plaisir de me revoir ? Conclu le brun, les bras croisés et un sourire arrogant peint sur ses lèvres. L'espada allait perdre patience, tandis qu'Aizen continuait : Allons, ne parlons plus du passé, qu'est ce que tu caches ?

_ V-vous étiez censé être…

_ Mort ? Non, le hogyoku m'a rendu apte à vivre pour l'éternité tu peux donc rengainer…Ichigo Kurosaki m'a bien vaincu, et j'étais censé être emprisonné pour Le brun fit mine de réfléchir un instant, avant de poursuivre sa tirade : Pour plus de 20 000 année si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Mais les shinigamis étaient assez crédule pour se dire qu'ils en avaient terminé avec moi…cette prison était triste, mais lorsqu'on a les moyens de se sortir du pétrin pourquoi rester davantage ? Je viens de m'échapper je pense qu'ils se rendront compte de ce fait dans quelques heures, en attendant je dois me venger de Soul Society pour l'affront…

Cet homme était dangereux se disait-il.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Aizen le fixa un moment, avant de retrouver son sourire :

_ Partir dans le monde des humains pour se réfugier ? Ce serait plutôt étrange, et d'ailleurs un certain shinigami remplaçant n'appréciera pas s'il me voyait !

_Ah. Il n'était donc pas au courant._

_ Pour se venger de Soul Society je dois rebâtir un empire, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais un atout, Grimmjow.

Le salaud. Grimmjow était de mauvaise humeur maintenant, et il était hors de question pour lui de servir à nouveau Aizen. Jamais, il tenait à conserver sa dignité, il ne sera pas son pantin à nouveau ! Il recula d'un pas alors qu'Aizen approchait :

_ Maintenant, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Pourquoi ne pas me montrer ce que tu portes ? Je ne ressens aucun reiastu…

_Jamais. Jamais ! Jamais __‼ __Ichigo était à lui, Ichigo il devait le protéger !_

_ Minou ?

Grimmjow retint sa respiration alors qu'Aizen demeura surpris. _Un bébé_ ? Pensa-t-il, étonné.

Ichigo, qui commençait à étouffer dans l'étreinte du bleuté avec en plus de ça la couverture, il gesticulait et cherchait à sortir du cocon protecteur dans lequel il imaginait être enfermé. Ichigo couinait à présent et il glissa des mains du bleuté pour retomber sur le postérieur. Toujours avec sa peluche, il vit Aizen à quelque pas. Le brun fixait le petit bout tandis que le bleuté respirait avec difficultés, il ne pouvait plus cacher Ichigo maintenant, il ne pouvait plus le-…

_ Oh ? Il est adorable ce petit, il me fait penser à quelqu'un. Aizen s'accroupit face à Ichigo en tendant sa main :

_ Je suis Aizen Sosuke, ravie de te rencontrer petit.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en arborant une moue adorable :

_ Chhoochuké…

Le brun rit en entendant son prénom prononcé de cette façon et il tenta de rectifier l'enfant :

_ Non, Sossssuke ! Répondit le brun en insistant bien sur les S. le rouquin ignora tout cela et il sourit en prenant la main que lui offrait le brun en la secouant énergiquement :

_ Nounouuurssse ! Nounours ‼

Aizen eut un rire nerveux et essaya de changer de sujet :

_ Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? Tu sais que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un…comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-il au bleuté. Et comme celui-ci ne lui répondait pas, Aizen secoua la tête : je parie que Grimmjow ne t'as pas donné de nom, ah quel maladroit ! Vu que tu me fais penser à cette personne, je vais-…

_ Itsigo ! Papa Minou il m'appelle Itsigo !

Aizen écarquilla les yeux et son regard se porta sur Grimmjow puis Ichigo, puis à nouveau Grimmjow :

_ Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Le sexta essaya de reprendre Ichigo mais Aizen prit le petit dans ses bras. L'arrancar savait qu'il devait tout expliquer :

_ Soul S-Society a fait ça. J'l'ai trouvé dans le désert. Expliqua-t-il brièvement.

_ Je vois.

Le reiastu du seigneur augmenta en flèche jusqu'à ce que les pleurs du bébé lui firent comprendre son erreur. Il rendit l'enfant à Grimmjow :

_ Tu ne voudras surement pas t'associer à moi encore une fois mais je te propose quelque chose : Je me vengerai de Soul Society pour mes propres raisons et tu te vengeras pour les tiennes, à savoir ce qu'ils ont fait à Ichigo. C'est d'accord ?

_Avait-il le choix ?_

_ N'ai aucune craintes. Je ne m'attaquerai pas à Ichigo.

Aizen sourit au petit en frottant ses cheveux : …parce que au final, je pense m'être déjà attaché à lui.

Ichigo gazouillait sous les caresses du seigneur et Grimmjow ne faisait toujours pas confiance au traitre. Mais plusieurs reiastu apparurent en même temps, et là Aizen perdit son sourire :

_ _Ils_ sont en avance.

Grimmjow comprit de suite. Les shinigamis étaient là, à coup sûr pour Aizen mais pour lui enlever Ichigo, et ça _jamais_ il ne le permettrait.

Xxxxxx

Normalement, Aizen n'était pas censé intervenir...la faute à Jimmy. (mon neurone) et à Duck (mon assistant) ...je travaille avec des demeurés. Bon, j'essaie de vous retrouver le plus tôt possible, avec TBABB, fic' presque bouclé (je suis épuisée) et peut être par une fic' de KHReborn!

**Peace mes canetons!**

**Cherry Duck**


	4. Une nouvelle maison ?

**I'll take care of you**

_Je n'ai pas abandonné, j'y suis enfin arrivé ! La fic n'est plus en cours d'écriture mais terminé. J'ai eu une sorte de power-up! Voici donc le chapitre 4. Il y aura un total de 9 chapitres, je remercie du fond du coeur vos reviews adorables, ainsi que les favoris et ceux qui ont tellement aimé cette histoire, et qui ont été patient. Désormais, il n'y aura plus une aussi grande attente !  
_

_Bleach ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages._

_Enjoy !  
_

**Chapitre 4**

Les shinigamis voulaient reprendre Ichigo. Quelque minutes s'étaient écoulés mais Grimmjow ne réalisait toujours pas, ceux qui avaient fait régressé Ichigo à l'état de bébé voulaient le récupérer. Et pour quoi faire ? Terminer le travail ? Quelle délicatesse de leur part ! Ichigo devait être la première raison, et Aizen devait être la seconde.

C'était un prisonnier de Soul Society, les shinigamis n'allaient surement pas laisser passer ça. Le bleuté saisit un sac qu'il avait dérobé dans le monde des humains, les vêtements d'Ichigo et autres biberons. Nourritures et couches –Ichigo savait aller aux toilettes mais juste au cas où-

Après avoir réunit tout ce qu'il y avait de vital pour le petit en un temps record, il prit Ichigo, qui babillait avec son doudou. Le roux ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation pour son jeune âge, mais le bleuté s'était fait comme une promesse intérieur. _Je le protègerai._

Les pressions spirituelles des shinigamis s'approchaient, à ce moment Ichigo pleurait. Grimmjow essayait par tous les moyens de calmer le petit, mais rien n'était efficace. Personne ne lui reprendrait Ichigo, l'aura qui émanait des capitaines était dangereuse, froide. Ah ! Ils étaient bien là pour terminer leur sale affaire. Ils étaient méprisables.

« Écoute Ichi, c'est vraiment pas l'moment de chialer ! Ils veulent te tuer, tu comprends ?! »

Et Aizen observait la scène, et poussa un soupir. Consterné, il décida d'utiliser sa manière :

« Ichigo ?

_ N-nounours… ? » Ichigo essayait d'attraper un des bandages noir qui pendait sur le visage d'Aizen, prenant ça comme un jeu.

« Ichigo, il y a des méchantes personnes ici qui veulent t'attraper. Et après, plus de Minou ou de Nounours. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester très sage, d'accord ?» Dit-il en serrant la main d'Ichigo, qui gazouillait comme s'il avait compris, et mimait un geste de silence à Grimmjow.

Satisfait, le roi du Hueco Mundo s'adressa au bleuté :

« Tu vois ? C'est comme ça qu'il faut parler aux petits. »

_Connard. _Pensa tout simplement l'arrancar, pour qui se prenait cet idiot pour lui refiler des leçons ?! Enfin, ce n'était pas trop le moment de protester, la meilleure des options serait de quitter le Hueco Mundo le plus rapidement. Et bien sûr, le plus âgé avait toujours trois tours à l'avance !

_ Je vais ouvrir un guaranta.

Ils fuirent pile au bon moment. L'intérieur du passage était sombre, Ichigo serra sa peluche et se colla contre Grimmjow. Quelques secondes passèrent, le passage s'ouvrit et la ville de Karakura était visible. Ils utilisèrent le Shunpo et se cachèrent en utilisant les petites rues discrètes. Grimmjow n'avait aucune idée de ce que préparait Aizen, aussi gardait-il le petit contre lui. Le traitre s'arrêta devant une boutique. La porte de cette même boutique s'ouvrit, et un homme blond vêtu de vert et portant un bob sur la tête sortit, tout sourire avec son zanpakuto en main :

« Tu es parvenu à sortir du Muken ? Tu nous causes bien des soucis. »

Aizen leva sa main, signe qu'il n'était pas là pour se battre. Cette action surpris le commerçant, mais il ne rangea pas pour autant son arme. Grimmjow soupira :

« Écoute, j'sais pas qui t'es. Mais regarde, ça c'est Ichigo ! Et les shinigamis sont responsables de c'qu'il lui est arrivé. On a les shinigamis au cul, alors ou tu nous aides et là tu nous rendrais un grand service, ou tu nous fous la paix ! »

Urahara était cette fois ci, réellement surpris. Il rangea Benihime, et les invita à l'intérieur. Grimmjow tapota le dos d'Ichigo, et caressa les doux cheveux roux. Le petit serrait toujours sa peluche, et refusait de sortir de l'étreinte du bleuté. Tessai ne servit rien, mais rapporta juste des petits gâteaux au chocolat pour l'enfant. Urahara semblait pensif, il regardait Ichigo manger lentement.

« Je veux une explication. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Aizen essayait de contrôler sa colère, et par la même occasion son aura afin d'éviter qu'Ichigo pleure. Le commerçant soupira lourdement, joignit ses mains puis débuta son explication :

« Après son combat contre Aizen, Ichigo a été convié à Soul Society. Il semble que c'était pour lui offrir un poste spécial. Pour le remercier en somme. »

Grimmjow eut un rire. Voilà où ils en étaient. Et quel remerciement ! Ichigo était dans une position vulnérable et les personnes qu'il avait protégées, voulaient le tuer maintenant. Il ne ressentait, que du dégoût à l'égard des shinigamis. Urahara continua :

« Mais après son départ, nous sommes restés sans nouvelles. On pensait qu'Ichigo était là bas, mais tous les accès à Soul Society nous était refusés. Et eux même disaient qu'Ichigo n'était pas là. Cela fait deux semaines qu'on est sans nouvelles et…

_ J'l'ai trouvé. Au Hueco Mundo. »

Le commerçant nota le regard haineux du bleuté. Il soupira une fois encore :

« Le mieux serait que j'appelle Isshin. »

Grimmjow tiqua. Qui c'était celui là ? Encore un shinigami inutile qui avait laissé Ichigo à son propre sort ? Il serra Ichigo dans ses bras, ayant comme un mauvais pressentiment. Le petit joua avec sa peluche, imitant des bruits d'explosions. Urahara essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, en guidant les hommes à leurs abris. Apparemment, indétectable par les shinigamis. Une aura puissante coupa Kisuke dans ses explications. Un homme en tenue de shinigami, dans la boutique et le regard menaçant. Grimmjow s'apprêta à dégainer, mais le blond l'en empêcha :

« Allons, allons…tu ne voudrais pas engager un combat avec le père d'Ichigo ? »

Grimmjow n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était le père d'Ichigo, et un shinigami en plus de cela ? Le visage d'Isshin s'éclaira en voyant son fils. Cette apparence d'enfant lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, qu'il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'accroupit et tendit les bras vers Ichigo. Il incita le bébé à venir vers lui, mais le petit ne bougea pas. Au contraire il serrait sa peluche chat contre lui. Isshin, décida de parler à son fils :

« Ichigo…viens. Viens voir papa ! »

Le petit prit peur lorsque l'étranger s'approcha. Il se tourna vers le bleuté et marcha à quatre pattes, embarquant maladroitement sa peluche. Il s'arrêta près de l'arrancar et s'accrocha à une de ses jambes. Le bleuté, prit Ichigo dans ses bras et essaya de calmer le petit. Isshin fut surpris par cette réaction, mais la surprise passé il lança un regard noir à l'espada qui le lui rendit aussitôt.

« Bien, bien. Je suppose que les shinigamis débarqueront ici pour me soutirer des informations, alors vous devriez rentrer dans vos appartements messieurs. Demain, je vous expliquerai en détail.»

Grimmjow fit pour une fois, ce qu'on lui demandait sans faire aucune remarque. A l'intérieur, il y a avait deux chambres séparés. Grimmjow posa le sac de vivres pour le bébé sur le lit et le bébé par la même occasion. Ichigo s'amusait à sauter sur le lit et à cacher sa tête sous le coussin :

« 'suis cassééé ! Tu peux pas trouver Itsigo !

_ H-hey ! Sors de là d'ssous ! Tu vas prendre un bain avant de pioncer ! »

Seulement Ichigo échappa à Grimmjow et s'engouffra sous les couvertures. L'espada retira les couvertures mais le petit se réfugia tout au bout du lit en se servant du coussin comme bouclier. Il riait en voyant Grimmjow essayer de l'atteindre. Le bleuté se saisit d'un autre coussin et menaça le bébé :

« Morveux, si tu ne sors pas d'ici. Je t'emmène dans la salle de bain par la peau des fesses ! »

Ichigo se contenta de rire, et cria lorsqu'il sentit une main le saisir par la jambe. Grimmjow tira l'enfant sans faire d'effort, et lorsqu'il fut à sa porté, il fondit sur lui. Le bleuté mimait des grognements bestiaux, tandis que le bébé riait.

Grimmjow sentit son cœur fondre._ Arg ! Pas ça ! Je suis en train de me comporter comme eux…comme les humains !_

L'arrancar se retira et prit le bébé dans ses bras en direction de la salle de bain. Il déshabilla l'enfant et fit couler l'eau chaude. Après avoir vérifié la température idéale, il plongea doucement le bébé et veilla à ce qu'il ne tombe pas à la renverse.

Le petit jouait avec le petit caneton en plastique et un bateau. S'amusant à éclabousser le bleuté de temps en temps. L'arrancar le regardait jouer, accoudé à la baignoire. Il ne s'ennuyait pas. Bien au contraire, il gardait chaque moment en tête. Les shinigamis voulaient lui reprendre Ichigo_. Tsk. Ces chiens ! Comment osaient-ils ?_ Et on disait que les hollows n'avaient ni cœur ni sentiments. Les shinigamis mériteraient eux aussi qu'on leur fasse un trou dans la poitrine.

Il doucha rapidement le petit, le sécha et l'habilla dans des pyjamas bien confortables.

Urahara descendit avec un plateau et entra sans se gêner dans l'espace de ses invités :

« Je sais que les hollows ne mangent pas, mais le petit ne se rassasiera pas avec quelques bouchés de gâteaux. » Il déposa le plateau qui comportait une soupe de légume, ainsi qu'un dessert, un petit yaourt. L'arrancar ne remercia pas le commerçant.

Kisuke eut un sourire et agita son éventail :

« Grimmjow c'est ça ? Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Je le fais pour Ichigo. La situation est assez grave, mais nous devons éviter qu'Ichigo se sente en danger. Il semble que tu sois la personne en qui il a confiance et avec qui il se sent en sécurité. Je vais désormais consacrer mon temps à la recherche d'un antidote pour faire en sorte qu'il retrouve son apparence, mais je ne promets rien. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Kisuke replia son éventail et rajouta :

« Demain sera une longue journée, et il risque d'y avoir des patrouilles. Je pense également que Soul Society va mettre la ville de Karakura sous surveillance. Encore une fois la priorité est de protéger Ichigo. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse du bleuté et partit rejoindre la boutique. Grimmjow prit un coussin et les plaça derrière Ichigo afin de le maintenir assis. Il prit le bol de soupe et donna une première cuillérée au petit. Ichigo finit la soupe, et termina le dessert sans faire d'histoires.

« Minouuuu…dodo. »

Il était bien l'heure de dormir. Sans hésiter, le bleuté retira sa veste et s'allongea avec Ichigo. Il remonta les couvertures. Ichigo joua un moment avec les cheveux du _Papa Minou_.

« Ma pelusse…Grimmzow. »

L'arrancar prit la peluche du petit, et la lui rendit. Ichigo se pelotonna contre l'espada et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ichigo dormait. Grimmjow avait plus de mal à trouver le sommeille, craignant que les shinigamis débarquent et lui enlèvent Ichigo. Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit qui dormait paisiblement, et cette tranquillité qui émanait de l'enfant était comme contagieuse. Les nuages qui assombrissaient son esprit se dissipèrent. Il ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée.

Xxx

La suite, quand vous voulez !

**CherryDuck**


	5. Allons au parc !

**I'll take care of you**

_La suite arrive un peu plus rapidement, grâce aux reviews adorables, mais je veux surtout me faire encore pardonner pour la longue attente. :) Bref, le prochain chapitre viendra un peu plus tard mais pour l'instant, régalez-vous !_

**Chapitre 5**

« Voici vos gigais, ils ont la faculté de masquer votre reiatsu. Vous devez également porter ces bracelets, c'est comme une sorte de radars. Ils vous avertissent s'il y a la présence d'un shinigami, et plus la présence est proche, plus forte est la sonnerie. Oh, j'oubliais que ces bracelets peuvent modifier votre apparence. Simple sécurité. » Expliqua Urahara, tendant un bracelet aux deux fugitifs.

« Celui d'Ichigo est un peu plus spécial. Il est relié aux votre, et indique s'il est blessé ou pas. »

Grimmjow prit le gadget et l'inspecta. Il le mit à son poignet et essaya de le mettre au poignet du petit. Malheureusement, Ichigo ne semblait pas enchanté :

« Nonn ! 'Veux paaaaas ! »

Aizen soupira en voyant à quel point le bleuté ne savait pas s'y prendre. Il s'accroupit et tendit le bracelet au petit :

« Dis, Ichigo ? Tu te rappelles des méchants ? »

Le petit qui faisait la moue, hocha la tête, signe qu'il se rappelait ce qu'Aizen lui avait dit. Le traitre prit la main d'Ichigo et posa le bracelet sur sa paume, comme s'il lui offrait une sorte de cadeau.

« Ces méchants, ils veulent faire du mal. Tu comprends ? Faire du mal, faire bobo.

_ B-bobo ? A Nounours et à Minou ?

_ Oui. Mais ils veulent aussi faire du mal à Ichigo. » Dit-il en pointant Ichigo du doigt. Le petit prit peur :

_ Méssants...veulent faire bobo à tout le monde.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il est important que tu portes ceci. Les méchants ne nous retrouveront pas, et personnes ne sera triste ni blessé. » Termina-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant. Ichigo, rendit le bracelet au brun, et tendit son poignet sans pleurer ni se débattre. Aizen accrocha le bracelet, puis se releva et lança un regard au bleuté. _C'est comme ça, qu'il faut parler aux petits._

Et une fois encore, Grimmjow jura dans sa tête. _Connard_.

« Et enfin, voici les pilules qui vous permettront de sortir de votre gigai. Au cas où vous rencontrerez un shinigami. »

Les explications terminées, Grimmjow essaya de bouger expérimentalement ses membres. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans ce gigai, comme s'il était enfermé dans une combinaison trop petite pour lui. Il prit Ichigo dans ses bras, et se prépara à rentrer dans leur chambre. Kisuke haussa la voix, pour qu'Ichigo puisse l'entendre :

« Au fait, pourquoi ne pas emmener Ichigo au parc ? Il y a plein de jouets et d'enfants avec qui jouer ! »

Les yeux du petit se mirent à pétiller et il essaya de se défaire des bras du bleuté. L'arrancar maudit le commerçant_. Il l'a fait exprès_. Lui qui n'était pas fan des sorties, il allait être servi ! Naturellement, les seuls mots qu'Ichigo avait retenus étaient « Jouets » et « enfants ». Il agrippa le jean de son papa Minou et l'implora :

«'Veux aller au pak' ! Au pak ' ! Si to' plait !»

Grimmjow abomina le commerçant de tout cœur, et maintenant Ichigo voulait à tout prix aller au parc. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'Ichigo le suppliait :

« Pas question ! Tu as rêvé ou quoi ? »

La lèvre inférieure du petit, trembla. Et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Ichigo essayait de garder la bouche fermé pour ne pas faire de bruits, mais les larmes commençaient à couler. Le cœur de l'arrancar se contracta. _Culpabilité_. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira :

« D'accord, d'accord. On va y aller… »

Le petit cria de joie et partit prendre sa peluche chaton. Et également un petit sac à dos, fournis par Urahara, avec à l'intérieur un goûté et un jus de fruit. Le petit tendit les bras vers Grimmjow, signe qu'il voulait être porté. Grimmjow n'avait aucune idée où le parc se trouvait, mais il oubliait qu'Aizen venait. _Celui là, j'aimerais bien lui balancer mon poing là où j'pense_.

Le brun ne dit rien pendant le chemin, seul Ichigo gazouillait. Totalement heureux d'aller au fameux parc. Quand enfin, ils entendirent des cris d'enfants. Le parc comportait des balançoires, un grand et petit toboggan. Ichigo pressa Grimmjow, voulant essayer les jeux. Grimmjow s'arrêta devant un ban vide, et posa Ichigo. L'enfant déposa son sac mais embarqua sa peluche avec lui :

« 'vais zouer avec les autres !

_ D'accord, mais ne courre pas ! Y'a pas l'feu, le parc ne va pas disparaitre ! »

Ichigo commença par le petit toboggan, au début incertain. Il montait les marches lentement, puis arrivé en haut, il se laissa glisser avec sa peluche dans les mains. Satisfait par l'attraction, il continua plusieurs fois à jouer avec le toboggan. Il finit par se lasser en voyant les enfants jouer à la balançoire. Il prit sa peluche et alla voir l'arrancar, qui était assis sur le ban les bras croisés.

« Papa ! Minou ! Là bas ! » Cria-t-il en désignant la balançoire. Le bleuté se leva et installa Ichigo sur une des balançoires. Seulement Ichigo voulait également être poussé :

« Plus haut ! »

Il poussa l'enfant, et celui-ci s'amusait, riait. C'était amplement plus drôle que de rester à la maison. Quand enfin Grimmjow cessa de pousser le petit, et Ichigo, surpris que le jeu s'arrête leva la tête. Il reçu une petite pichenette sur le nez. Ichigo plissa les yeux et cette réaction amusa le bleuté.

Aizen suivait les échanges entre le petit et Grimmjow. Il avait lui aussi ses propres problèmes, Soul Society n'allaient pas le laisser filer. Il avait usé de beaucoup d'énergie pour s'enfuir. En voyant le sourire d'Ichigo, il se calma. Il allait rester dans le monde des humains pour récupérer. Sosuke soupira en pensant qu'il va falloir créer de nouveaux guerriers. Hm, il y avait Grimmjow mais le bleuté l'a toujours haï.

Ichigo décida qu'il voulait descendre de la balançoire, pour se diriger vers le toboggan. Il se dépêchait et finalement, il trébucha. Ichigo sentit la douleur sur ses mains et son genou. Il pleura. Alerté, Sosuke se leva. Il releva doucement Ichigo. Grimmjow accouru près du petit. Le roux pleura :

« F-fais mal. Z'ai mal~~~ ! »

Aizen jeta un œil sur le genou du petit. Une écorchure, le petit était tombé lourdement sur le sol sableux. Le bleuté mordit sa lèvre inférieur, puis essaya de penser à quelque chose pour qu'Ichigo ne pleure plus. Son regard dévia sur une échoppe installé non loin du parc. Un marchant de glace.

Ichigo pleurait, alors qu'Aizen tentait de le rassurer. Il chercha dans le sac d'Ichigo, et tomba sur un petit paquet de pansements. _Urahara prévoyait tout. _Il y avait même une petite bouteille de désinfectant. Il caressa la joue humide du petit :

« Ichigo, tu es un grand garçon n'est ce pas ?

_B-b'oui…

_ Je vais nettoyer et mettre ensuite un pansement pour guérir ton bobo. Mais le produit risque de piquer un peu, mais je te promets qu'après ce sera fini. »

Ichigo acquiesça et ferma les yeux en sentant le produit bruler sa blessure. Une fois la petite plaie nettoyé, il apposa le pansement. Ichigo observa le pansement et sécha ses larmes :

« Des cro-…codiles sur le panchement'… » Déclara le petit en pointant les petits crocodiles qui servait de motif sur le pansement. Le brun tapota la tête du petit. Ichigo fit alors quelque chose de surprenant :

« Nounours est zentil. » Puis, il accompagna ces paroles en faisant un câlin au plus âgé. Le brun lui rendit en retour une étreinte chaleureuse. C'est le moment que choisit Grimmjow pour les interrompre. Il avait une glace à la main, et aussitôt les yeux du petit s'illuminèrent. Il en oublia sa blessure, il prit la glace et commença à la déguster.

Evidemment, il finit par s'en barbouiller le visage. Grimmjow le grondait :

« Regarde-moi ça ! Comment tu manges ? Tu t'en es foutu sur l'œil ! »

Ichigo termina la glace et Grimmjow décida de retourner à la boutique de Kisuke. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, croyant qu'un shinigami allait leur sauter dessus. Ichigo lui, était aux anges et arrivé à la boutique, Ichigo joua un peu avec quelques cubes et lego qu'Urahara lui avait offert. Les paupières de l'enfant se refermèrent, et il s'endormit, jouets en mains. Cette petite sieste dura une petite heure.

A son réveil, Ichigo était enveloppé dans une couverture et Grimmjow le tenait contre lui, comme si quelqu'un allait s'emparer d'Ichigo :

« Des shinigamis viennent par ici ! Allez vous refugiez en bas, et surtout n'en sortez pas ! » Ordonna Kisuke.

Grimmjow tenait Ichigo fort, sans relâcher son emprise. Il était en sueur, et il essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Aizen ne semblait pas serein. La raison ? En dehors de leur abri, des shinigamis se trouvaient dans la boutique. Il ne fallait pas que leur couverture saute si rapidement. Grimmjow chuchota des mots de réconforts pour que le bébé ne s'inquiète pas.

« Minou ?

_ Shhhh…ne dis rien...shhhh... »

Les shinigamis ne lui reprendront pas Ichigo. Sous aucun prétexte, il ne laissera pas ces chiens le lui reprendre_. Jamais_.

Xxx

_Voilà, voilà :) Alors ? Ichigo n'est-il point adorable ?_


	6. C'est super beau !

**I'll take care of you**

_Un millier de poutous à tous les favoris/et commentaires que je reçois ! Voici la suite, mais au passage j'ai reçu parmi les reviews, des avis disant qu'Aizen étant allié, c'était bizarre. Je veux détruire tous les doutes, cette fic est purement "fluffique". C'est du fluff et de la guimauve en boite, j'ai fait en sorte que l'histoire ne déconne pas trop, mais si c'était à refaire, je changerais de nombreux détails ! Donc voilà, appréciez le fluff en masse c'est tout ce que je recommande ! :-)_

**Chapitre 6**

Byakuya Kuchiki s'arrêta un instant puis relâcha une grande vague de reiatsu afin de faire signe qu'il était là. Kisuke ouvrit la porte de sa boutique, puis sourit en agitant son éventail. L'expression grave du noble ainsi que son lieutenant pouvait effrayer n'importe qui, mais le marchand était immunisé contre ces regards. Et très franchement, Kuchiki Byakuya ne l'effrayait pas. Il les invita à rentrer, mais les shinigamis restèrent immobile. Kisuke prit la parole, décidant de briser la glace :

« Allons, allons ! Rentrez donc, je vais demander à Tessai de préparer du thé !

_ Nous ne sommes pas venu pour ça.

_ Ah ?

_ Ne jouez pas l'innocent. Hier soir, un espada a été détecté dans la ville de Karakura et Aizen Sosuke vient de s'échapper.

_ Eh ? Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous aider. Je ne sais même pas comment Aizen a fait pour s'enfuir. Tous les liens ayant accès à Soul Society m'ont été coupés. Je suis toujours à la recherche de mon élève, après tout. »

Le noble fronça les sourcils :

« Nous ne sommes pas responsable de sa disparition. Nous le cherchons activement de notre côté. »

Urahara nota le ton sec de l'aristocrate, et son sourire s'agrandit. _Mensonges_, pensait-il. Soul society était responsable de la disparition d'Ichigo et de son état. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les shinigamis puissent être aussi cruels. Il replia son éventail, puis le déplia. Jouant avec l'accessoire, et jaugeant le capitaine. Le bruit de l'éventail agaçait le noble, il fit un pas en arrière. Il se concentra et essaya de sentir un reiatsu étranger. Il n'eut aucun résultat.

Il soupira puis échangea un regard avec son lieutenant. Byakuya leva la tête et s'adressa au commerçant :

« Si jamais vous sentez une pression spirituel anormale, faites le nous savoir immédiatement. Il s'agit d'un fugitif et d'un espada. Essayez de les neutraliser. S'ils résistent, achevez-les. » Sur ce, ils se déplacèrent en Shunpo. Soulagé, Urahara rentra dans sa boutique. Il se dirigea vers la trappe, l'ouvrit et sauta dans l'abri des deux fugitifs. Aizen avait retiré son gigai. Il était en garde, sa main sur Kyoka Suigetsu et Grimmjow tenait fermement Ichigo.

« Rien à craindre, ils sont parti. Mais maintenant la surveillance sur la ville va être multipliée. Il va falloir limiter les sorties pour le petit. En attendant, c'est bientôt le dîner. »

Après avoir mangé, Ichigo prit un bain et au moment de mettre les pyjamas, Grimmjow changea la couche du petit. Il savait aller aux toilettes, et demandait au bleuté dès qu'il avait envie d'y aller mais, au cas où, pour la nuit. Grimmjow avait piqué ce manuel pour les enfants. Le bouquin expliquait les choses assez clairement et l'espada s'en sortait plutôt bien. Même s'il avait encore du mal avec le « raffinement ». Ça n'a jamais été son fort.

Ce soir là, Ichigo ne voulait pas dormir directement. C'était la première fois que le petit refusait d'aller dormir. Il voulait aller chez _Tonton Rara'_ comme il l'appelait. Assis sur le lit, Ichigo refusait de s'allonger. Soudain, Ichigo descendit du lit à la recherche d'un objet :

« Grimmzow ? Grimmzow ?

_ Morveux, reviens ici ! C'est l'heure de pioncer !

_ Ma pelusse ! Grimmzow ! Z'retrouve p'us Grimmzow ! Wooouuaaaaah ! » Pleura-t-il.

Il avait perdu sa peluche ? Où l'avait-il égaré ? Grimmjow paniqua en voyant les yeux humides du petit. Ichigo ne se séparait jamais de sa peluche. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, réfléchissant au problème auquel il était confronté. Il décida de sortir de la cachette, avec Ichigo. Il tendit l'enfant à Urahara :

« J'dois sortir.

_ Eh ? Pourquoi ça ?!

_ Il a perdu…quelque chose. Un jouet, et il ne peut pas rester tranquille sans. »

Il se pressa et retourna au parc désormais désert. Enfin, seules quelques personnes étaient assises sur les bans. Grimmjow scanna l'endroit à la recherche de la peluche. Quelque chose de bleu attira son attention dans le bac à sable. En creusant un peu, il déterra l'objet. Il était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé la peluche. Le jouet avait besoin d'être lavé mais l'important, c'était de l'avoir retrouvé.

De retour à la boutique, il retrouva Ichigo en pleurs. Cette fois c'était Aizen qui tenait le petit, mais Ichigo était inconsolable. Puis, en voyant sa peluche, Ichigo se leva et serra _Grimmzow_ dans ses bras. Urahara souffla un _merci grand dieu_, apparemment le petit n'avait cessé de pleurer pendant son absence. Grimmjow s'agenouilla devant Ichigo :

« Qu'est c'qu'on dit ? »

Ichigo sécha ses larmes et renifla bruyamment. Il regarda sa peluche, puis Grimmjow. Il offrit un sourire au bleuté :

« Mechi' beaucoup Papa Minou ! »

Grimmjow soupira :

« C'est Grimmjow mon nom…

_ Minou ! »

_Ce qu'il peut être borné !_ Le bleuté abandonna et Ichigo câlina son papa Minou. Urahara prit la peluche et promis de le lui rendre, expliquant au petit que la peluche avait besoin d'un _bain _et d'un rafistolage. Le bleuté prépara un biberon, vérifia la température et s'apprêta à le donner au petit. Seulement Urahara lui prit le biberon des mains et ajouta une poudre dans le lait. Sur l'emballage en plastique, il y avait écrit _Chocolat en poudre_.

Encore un aliment mystère dont les humains raffolaient ? Urahara lui tendit le lait chocolaté, et Grimmjow put enfin le donner au petit. Ichigo semblait apprécier le nouveau mélange, et bu le lait rapidement. Le roux n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, après avoir versé autant de larmes, il devait être exténué. Grimmjow resta un instant immobile, avant de se déshabiller et prendre une douche. L'espada n'était pas encore habituée à ces vêtements, mais il fallait bien s'adapter.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo cessa de boire son lait. Il se leva et marcha avec son biberon en main. Il parvint à ouvrir la porte de l'autre chambre, là où dormait Aizen. Enfin, le traitre ne dormait pas encore, il était simplement allongé sur le matelas, les mains derrière sa tête. Ichigo marcha jusqu'au brun :

« Nounours ? »

Aizen se mit en position assise et caressa la tête du petit, geste affectueux qu'il ne put réprimer. Ichigo posa son biberon et fit un câlin au brun, avant de faire un bisou sur la joue du traitre :

« Bonne nuit, Nounours ! »

Le brun détourna le regard, incapable de regarder le joyau qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ichigo reprit son biberon et se dirigea vers la chambre de Grimmjow. Il remonta vite sur le lit, et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Il continua à boire son lait, mais finit par se fatiguer à tenir son biberon. Le petit lâcha le biberon, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit.

Grimmjow sortit de la douche et mit de ces vêtements humains._ Un jogging ? Les humains donnent des noms étranges même à leurs vêtements !_

Il retira le biberon et le posa sur la table de chevet. Il s'allongea à côté du petit, et comme à chaque soir il observait Ichigo dormir, il appréciait chaque moment. La manière dont il se blottissait contre lui, le calme sur son visage, ses joues rondes qu'il adorait pincer._ Yep, j'peux plus le nier. Ce gosse me transforme en…en…_

En humain ? Il pouffa. _Quelle blague ? Il faut que j'me reprenne. Ça ne durera pas éternellement._ Viendra le jour où Urahara trouvera un antidote pour qu'Ichigo retrouve son apparence d'adolescent, et il devra bien se séparer. Il ignore si Ichigo conservera des souvenirs. Une partie de lui voudrait que la fraise ne l'oublie pas, et l'autre partie désirait que le shinigami ne se souvienne de rien. Il ne sait pas combien de temps Urahara mettra pour trouver un antidote, mais il espérait que cela prenne du temps afin qu'il puisse rester davantage avec le petit.

Xxx

Ichigo était débordant d'énergie aujourd'hui. Il jouait avec sa peluche, sans jamais s'ennuyer. Un peu plus tôt, il avait construit un château en lego_, la maison de Grimmzow_ comme il l'appelait. Après avoir construit le château coloré, il plaça le chat et posa un lego jaune sur celui-ci en clamant « Grimmzow est le roi ! » et l'espada essayait de tout cœur de ne pas rire. La scène était tout de même hilarante, non ?

« Broouuh ! Grimmzow va taper les méssants ! Oh, attention Grimmzow ! Ils arrivent ! Ils vont faire bobo à Itsigo ! » Cria-t-il en imitant une voix effrayé. Les méchants en question étaient des petits singes en peluches, qu'il balança sur le château.

« Grimmzow ! Dépesse' toi ! Les méssants cassent la maison ! » Il prit alors une peluche qu'il adorait et que Tonton 'Rara lui avait donné plus tôt. Un nounours en peluche.

« Oh ! Grimmzow ! C'est nounours ! Il va faire peur aux méssants et après-…après, Papa Minou m'assétera une glace. » Grimmjow posa une main sur sa bouche pour que le petit ne voit pas son sourire. Ichigo se mélangeait les pinceaux, buttait parfois sur les mots, et babillait du charabia incompréhensible, ça n'empêchait pas que la scène était comique et attendrissante.

Le petit se leva d'un coup, et prit la boite de crayons que le commerçant avait mit à sa disposition. Ichigo adorait dessiner. Il prit une feuille et prit le temps de se concentrer, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dessiner. Il mâchait le bout du crayon, lorsqu'il lui vint enfin une idée. Il dessina un rond, puis un autre. Il compléta en essayant de s'appliquer. Grimmjow resta allongé, n'allant pas vérifier ce que faisait Ichigo, même s'il était curieux.

Quelques minutes de labeur portèrent leurs fruits, Ichigo était fier de son œuvre. Il se leva et montra son dessin au bleuté. C'était un grand chat bleu, la peluche qu'Ichigo avait essayé de dessiner. Il s'était même appliqué pour ne pas dépasser les bords lors du coloriage. A côté du chat, il y avait un personnage, cheveux bleu, mâchoire sur la joue gauche que l'enfant avait grossièrement dessiné. Enfin, au centre, un plus petit personnage. C'était Ichigo lui-même. Et tout ce beau monde se tenait la main. Il y avait un soleil, des petits nuages, et Ichigo était parvenu à dessiner un petit cœur rose.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux et grogna :

« Ouais, ouais. C'est super beau. Va donc en faire un autre ! »

Ichigo posa le dessin à côté du bleuté et commença à en dessiner un nouveau. Grimmjow prit le dessin aussitôt, alors qu'Ichigo ne regardait pas. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'œuvre, avant d'enfouir sa tête sous le coussin.

Il conserva le dessin contre sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait plus fort que jamais.

xxx

_:-) Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite!_

_**CherryDuck**  
_


	7. Grimmjow !

**I'll take care of you**

_Voilà le septième chapitre ! Merci encore aux nombreuses lectrices, voilà une dose de fluff !_

**Chapitre 7**

Aizen avait décidé de méditer un peu aujourd'hui. Kyoka Suigetsu ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il n'avait pas établi de connexion avec son zanpakuto depuis un bon moment, et chaque fois qu'il essayait, il y avait comme un barrage qui l'en empêchait. Il fallait à tout prix renouer les liens avec sa propre arme. La porte s'ouvrit, Aizen s'attendait à voir Kisuke, il dégaina immédiatement mais se calma aussitôt. C'était Ichigo.

Le petit marchait avec sa peluche et était particulièrement adorable avec les vêtements fournis par Urahara. Le pull orange, le petit jean, les chaussettes. Tout le monde prenait bien soin du petit. Il retourna à sa méditation :

« Nounours ? »

Il ouvrit un œil et demanda ce qu'Ichigo voulait. Le petit posa sa peluche à côté de lui ainsi que le jus de fruit qu'il buvait. Il observa le brun avec des yeux rempli de curiosité :

« Nounours t-tu fais quoi ?

_ Je médite.

_ M-médite ? » Essaya-t-il de prononcer.

« Oui. Pour pouvoir rentrer en contact avec mon zanpakuto.

_ Zan…pa...couteau ? » Répéta le petit. Le brun sourit en entendant la prononciation du plus jeune. Ichigo le regardait comme si tout ce qu'il disait valait de l'or. Le roux était subjugué, admiratif. Il regardait le sabre, Kyoka Suigetsu et toucha, au départ hésitant, le manche de l'arme.

« C'est le mien, il s'appelle Kyoka Suigetsu. Mais Ichigo, tu en as toi aussi de zanpakuto. »

Ichigo le regarda, surpris. Il baissa la tête, inspecta ses mains et fronça les sourcils. Il secoua la tête :

« Non, z'ai pas de Zan-couteau.

_ Oh que si, tu en as un. Il s'appelle Zangetsu.

_ Zan…gé-tsou ? » Ichigo ricana en entendant le nom étrange. Il s'installa près d'Aizen, croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il mima une expression concentré et ferma les yeux. Il y eut un silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Aizen tenta de rejoindre son monde intérieur, et appela son zanpakuto. Il s'attendait à ne pas avoir de réponses, mais à son plus grand étonnement Kyoka lui répondit.

Sa concentration partit en éclat, il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il avait finalement réussi à établir un contact, pendant quelques secondes certes, mais c'était déjà une petite progression. Aizen sentit un poids contre lui, et il s'aperçut qu'Ichigo s'était endormi. Il déposa Ichigo sur le matelas et continua à méditer. Depuis ce jour, Aizen ne méditait qu'en présence du petit.

Xxx

Grimmjow se leva comme tous les jours, avant tout le monde. Il sortit de la cachette, laissant Ichigo dormir. Il y avait cet aliment que les humains mangeaient lors du petit déjeuner, et qu'il donnait au petit tous les matins. _Ils appellent ça, des cornflakes je crois._ Il prépara le lait rajouta les cornflakes et s'assieds en silence. Ce n'était pas mauvais.

Les hollows n'avaient pas vraiment faim. Enfin, ils se nourrissaient d'âmes oui, mais ce n'était pas un besoin régulier. Tout le contraire des humains qui mangeaient trois fois par jours ! S'occuper d'Ichigo lui aura au moins appris des trucs sur les humains.

Il entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Une pression spirituelle qui lui était familière. Ce n'était pas menaçant, mais c'était puissant. Il s'avança doucement vers la fenêtre et haussa un sourcil. C'était l'autre femme, _Orihime j'crois_. La jeune fille était dans son uniforme d'écolière, et portait une expression grave. Il fallait l'admettre, elle avait pas mal mûri depuis le temps. Ça se voyait dans son regard. Se faire enlever lui aurait fait prendre conscience que le monde n'était pas aussi rose ? Enfin, il se demandait juste, ce qu'elle faisait devant la boutique.

La jeune fille resta encore cinq minutes, puis rebroussa chemin.

Vers dix heures, tout le monde était debout. Sauf Ichigo, et cela inquiéta Grimmjow. Le bleuté retourna dans sa chambre, mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Ichigo était rouge, et en sueur. Il s'approcha du petit et posa sa main sur son front. _Merde…merde !_ Ichigo était brûlant, et Grimmjow constata avec effroi que ses pyjamas étaient humides. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il paniquait, il fit un boucan renversant la lampe de chevet alors qu'il cherchait des vêtements propres pour le petit.

« P-papa…'ai mal…au ventre. » Pleura Ichigo avec le peu de force qu'il avait.

Aizen, se demandant quel pouvait être la source de ce vacarme, se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre voisine. Le brun découvrit Ichigo allongé et affaibli. Il nota le stress du bleuté, mais s'occupa d'abord du plus jeune. Grimmjow était juste un incapable, se disait-il. Sosuke posa sa paume sur le front du roux, il fronça les sourcils en se sentant la peau brûlante du petit. Et pour compléter la situation, Urahara les rejoignit.

Enfin, Urahara était justement la personne qui pouvait régler le problème. Le blond ordonna à l'espada de donner un bain au petit. Vêtu de vêtements propres, Ichigo fut allongé sur le lit, une compresse humide sur le front pour faire baisser la fièvre. La partie la moins réjouissante était à suivre. Forcer Ichigo à boire les médicaments.

« N-non. 'Veux paaaaas… » Refusa faiblement le petit. Il mit ses mains devant la bouche pour empêcher les adultes de lui faire boire _le truc pas bon_.

Cette fois, même la méthode de dialogue d'Aizen ne fonctionna pas. Grimmjow soupira :

« Ça sert à rien. 'Va falloir lui donner de force. »

Les deux autres le dévisageaient, comme s'il venait de dire une chose stupide. Mais l'arrancar était bel et bien sérieux, aussi il n'attendit pas et serra le petit contre lui bloquant au passage les bras. Ichigo se débattait et essayait de se sortir de cette emprise. N'y parvenant pas, il sanglota :

« Whaaaa ! 'veux pas boire ! Waaaa-… ! »

Précisément au moment où Ichigo pleurait, Aizen donna la cuillère. Ichigo ferma la bouche, et déglutit. Le gout du médicament était affreux, il pleura mais Grimmjow le serrait contre lui :

« Shhh…j'sais que c'est dégeu. Mais comme ça, tu vas guérir. Aller, encore deux médicaments et ensuite ça sera fini. » Le procédé avait été fastidieux, et Ichigo n'avait jamais versé autant de larmes qu'à ce moment, mais le petit pouvait désormais se reposer avant de manger quelque chose. Grimmjow soupira et observa Ichigo qui dormait, se sentant mieux que tout à l'heure. _Pfff. Tu me fais faire de ces choses, petit crétin_. _Tu réussis même à m'inquiéter, à m'faire peur._

Oui, il avait vraiment eu peur. Lorsqu'Ichigo pleurait, c'était comme si la fin du monde était à venir. Il n'était pas devin, et il n'avait pas ce talent qu'avait Urahara de différencier un pleur pour dire « _J'ai faim_ » et un autre pour dire « J'ai mal » Il releva la tête et soupira. Etre parent, c'était vraiment compliqué. Comment faisaient les humains pour gérer _et_ endurer ce stress perpétuel ?

Le repas du midi se déroula dans de meilleures conditions. Ichigo but toute la soupe, puis se recoucha. Au passage, la peluche chat était propre et Ururu avait retiré le pansement. A la place, un bouton de vêtement bleu servait de nouvel œil. Grimmjow plaça la peluche à côté de l'enfant. Celui-ci huma le parfum floral de son jouet, et s'endormit.

Xxx

Ichigo désirait aller au parc aujourd'hui. Grimmjow savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, sinon Ichigo le regarderait avec ces yeux. Il ne pouvait pas résister à _ces yeux_. Le roux se préparait, et avait déjà enfilé ses baskets. Grimmjow était beaucoup moins enthousiaste :

« Minou ! Viens vite !

_ Ouais, ouais. J'me grouille. »

Grimmjow s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Ichigo avait mis ses chaussures à l'envers. Il rit et secoua la tête. L'arrancar réarrangea les chaussures du petit, puis ils se mirent en route. Cette fois, en plus du parc, il emmena Ichigo dans un fastfood. Ainsi, il fit la connaissance avec de nouvelles choses, tel que _hamburgers_ et _happy meal._ A la sortie du restaurant, Ichigo prit un ballon. S'en suit une petite marche, histoire de digérer.

« _Alerte shinigamis, alerte shinigamis_. »

L'alarme sur les bracelets se déclencha. Grimmjow saisit rapidement Ichigo, et jeta un œil sur le bracelet. Il y a avait un écran, le curseur bleu indiquait le lieu où ils se trouvaient, et les points rouges indiquaient là où les shinigamis se trouvaient. Et ils étaient très proches, autant dire qu'il fallait rentrer au plus vite. L'écran afficha brusquement un fond rouge très alarmant, avec écrit : _Captain Rank_. Là, c'était réellement grave. Il se dépêcha, accéléra le rythme tout en tenant Ichigo contre lui. Il pouvait gérer des capitaines, mais avec Ichigo dans les bras, se battre tout en évitant que l'enfant se fasse attraper n'allait pas être évident.

En passant par le parc, Grimmjow sentit une pression spirituelle. Son gigai n'aidait pas les choses. Soudain, son bracelet tomba par terre, brisé en deux. Grimmjow s'écarta rapidement. Après avoir pris de la distance, l'espada leva la tête pour voir le capitaine de la sixième division, Kuchiki Byakuya. Le bracelet était utile pour modifier son apparence, mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Le bleuté déglutit, il était découvert et ça ne servait plus à rien de se cacher et encore moins de fuir. Il sortit de son gigai, tenant fermement Ichigo avec une main et Pantera de l'autre.

La capitaine de la deuxième et celui de la onzième rejoignirent Byakuya. Les choses se corsaient, et Ichigo semblait être effrayé par ces étrangers. Le combat s'engagea, les shinigamis étaient comme impatients d'en terminer.

Grimmjow pesta, où était l'autre enfoiré –_Aizen_- lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide ? Pour une fois que cet idiot arrogant pouvait actuellement être _utile_. Impossible de se battre de cette manière, et une seconde d'inattention suffira aux shinigamis pour attaquer Grimmjow et reprendre Ichigo.

Dès l'instant où Grimmjow sentit le poids du petit lui être retiré, une peur profonde lui paralysa ses membres. C'était comme s'il avait oublié comment respirer, comme réagir, comment utiliser son zanpakuto, comment riposter. Ichigo était pris de force par Byakuya, et tendait les mains vers son Papa Minou. Les yeux d'Ichigo se remplirent de larmes, et alors que le passage vers la Soul society se refermait, le petit cria :

« _**Grimmjooooowww ! **_»

Xxx

_A bientôt pour la suite !_

**CherryDuck**


	8. S'il te plait Minou !

**I'll take care of you**

_La fin du monde étant passé, je poste un petit chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, je vous remercie tous pour avoir suivi cette fic' :) vous avez été si nombreux, c'est vraiment un réconfort. Maintenant, passons au chapitre !  
_

**Chapitre 8**

Ichigo était à Soul society dans les quartiers de la quatrième division. La douce capitaine Unohana tentait de rassurer le petit, mais le roux n'écoutait personne. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin et un coussin comme arme. La capitaine avait tout de même remonté les trois capitaines un peu plus tôt. Ichigo était tellement effrayé, il n'avait rien. Grimmjow lui manquait. A vrai dire, il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. Il n'avait pas sa peluche chat, et Aizen lui manquait. Même tonton 'Rara.

Unohana abandonna, le petit refusait de coopérer même avec elle. Hors de question cependant, de forcer l'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas terroriser ce petit bout. Retsu était juste en colère. Après l'affrontement contre Aizen, Ichigo avait un avenir prometteur au sein de la Soul Society. Seulement Mayuri Kurotsuchi désirait faire quelque recherche sur les capacités d'Ichigo. Cette partie shinigami et hollow était fascinante selon le scientifique. Malheureusement, quelque chose avait mal tourné et Ichigo avait été transformé en bébé. Mayuri avait délibérément jeté Ichigo au Hueco Mundo.

La vérité a éclaté, le reste des capitaines avaient du mal à croire qu'Ichigo puisse encore être en vie. Mayuri était dans une cellule, Akon dirigeait le département de recherches à sa place. C'était un véritable miracle qu'Ichigo soit encore en vie. L'antidote pour transformer Ichigo à la normal était toujours en cours de préparation. Retsu ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'espada. _Le rapport dit qu'il s'est occupé d'Ichigo depuis un bon mois_. Elle ressentait une certaine sympathie à son égard, un shinigami au rang de capitaine avait commis une terrible chose, et un hollow s'en était occupé et en avait pris soin. Le monde à l'envers, non ?

« 'Veux mon papa Minou ! 'Veux nounours ! » Cria Ichigo. Il était inconsolable et les larmes coulaient davantage. Ichigo s'était tellement attaché à l'espada, que Retsu trouvait que la punition réservé à l'espada était trop cruelle. Yamamoto n'était pas revenu sur sa décision. _Eliminer Aizen et l'espada_. Sans s'en rendre compte, Unohana avait perdu le contrôle de son reiatsu. En voyant qu'Ichigo avait cessé de pleurer, mais qu'il se cachait derrière le coussin en tremblant, son cœur se brisa.

Elle s'avança vers le petit, ultime tentative :

« Ichigo, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

_ 'v-veux mon Papa minou. » Articula le petit, en sanglotant.

Unohana ne parvint pas à approcher Ichigo. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas de son coin, et il refusait toutes les choses qu'on lui tendait. Il avait balancé le coussin et restait en position fœtal. Il n'acceptait pas la nourriture, encore moins de sucrerie et aucun geste affectif. Les sanglots finirent par se calmer, le petit était épuisé. Il s'écroula de fatigue, et ce fut le seul moment où les shinigamis purent le placer sur un lit et le couvrir.

Unohana avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose allait survenir. Ce sentiment l'inquiétait. L'espada allait sans doute venir chercher Ichigo. Non, en fait Retsu en était persuadé. Si les shinigamis avaient eut autant de difficultés à dénicher et reprendre Ichigo, c'était parce que l'espada avait été particulièrement précautionneux._ Ichigo comptait_.

C'était fabuleux de voir de tels sentiments chez un hollow, mais la réalité était déchirante. Si l'arrancar venait à être attrapé, il sera exécuté. Aizen était en fuite aussi, mais des informations venant du département scientifiques disent qu'il était affaibli et qu'il n'avait plus aucun lien avec son zanpakuto. Aizen était fort, mais sans son hypnose totale le battre ne sera pas impossible. La capitaine soupira, la situation la dépassait.

Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite.

Xxx

Grimmjow se releva pour la énième fois pour casser quelque chose. Il sortit dans la cours et serra les poings, allant jusqu'à faire saigner ses mains. Mais il n'en avait _rien à foutre_. Son cerveau lui montrait au ralenti l'enlèvement d'Ichigo, comme une cassette qu'on rembobinait et qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer. Des petites voix le narguèrent, se moquant de son échec. Il voulait dégainer son zanpakuto et détruire. Détruire ! Il voulait détruire tout sur son passage, il désirait répandre la destruction. Faire pourrir les plantes sous ses pas, brûler les personnes, et semer de l'acide sur le sol.

Il voulait aller à Soul Society mais Urahara l'en avait empêché. Il n'avait aucune chance seul contre le Gotei 13. Et il avait été sévèrement blessé, s'il partait maintenant ce serait avec un handicap. Il frappa le sol. Alors quoi ? Allait-il attendre sagement ? Il fallait retrouver Ichigo, il avait ce besoin de serrer le petit dans ses bras. Grimmjow imaginait Ichigo pleurer en ce moment, et cette image lui lacéra le cœur. D'autres questions sans réponses : avait-il mangé quelque chose ? Était-il blessé ? Le sexta serra la mâchoire, il avait envie de crier, d'hurler, de s'époumoner. Le cri d'Ichigo avait été comme une flèche en plein cœur, et il ne supportait pas quand Ichigo pleurait. La douleur était multipliée lorsqu'il pleurait. Il ravala le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge, et ses épaules se mirent à trembler_. Je lui avais promis. J'avais promis bordel ! Que j'le protégerai ! _Il avait échoué, lamentablement. _J'suis pitoyable !_

Grimmjow s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied sur un autre meuble, lorsqu'il vit la peluche du petit. Le chat en peluche. Il ramassa l'objet et le serra contre lui. _Bordel…bordel de merde ! Fais chier !_

Aizen était à côté, les bras croisés.

Un hématome sur la joue droite.

Il n'avait pas été là à un moment aussi important. Il avait volontairement baissé sa garde, et laissé Grimmjow le frapper. Il avait aussi eu droit à _« Mais où est c'que t'étais enfoiré !?_ » puis à une série d'insultes.

Urahara rentra dans la pièce et posa une fiole sur la table basse :

« Voilà l'antidote. »

Mais les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas. Pendant quelques heures, le silence plana. Seul le bruit des carillons se faisait entendre, et aucun des hommes ne prit la parole. C'était comme s'ils avaient chacun un conflit intérieur. Grimmjow serrait la peluche, et Aizen resserrait son emprise sur Kyoka Suigetsu. L'échec avait frappé violemment Grimmjow. Il ne réagissait pas.

Le commerçant quitta la pièce, et fit rentrer quelqu'un d'autre. Apparemment, il ne sera pas capable de réveiller l'esprit de ces hommes.

Ce quelqu'un osa ouvrir la porte et affronter les deux hommes. Grimmjow n'était absolument pas d'humeur à parler avec quelqu'un, et Aizen non plus. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que cette personne puisse être Orihime. L'adolescente était mal à l'aise, l'ambiance dans la pièce était étouffante. Elle se rapprocha doucement du sexta, puis s'assied. La jeune fille avait comme acquis plus de confiance, puis posa ses mains sur le sol et bientôt, la tête rejoignit le sol.

« S'il vous plait. Sauvez Kurosaki-kun. » Supplia-t-elle.

Elle continua ses supplications, puis invoqua ses fées. Les blessures du bleuté n'existaient plus. Orihime le supplia une dernière fois.

« S'il vous plait… »

_**« S'il to' plait minou ! »**_

Quelque chose résonna en Grimmjow. Il cligna des yeux et fixa la jeune fille, ensuite il se releva et s'empara de la fiole. Il ouvrit la porte et demanda au commerçant :

« J'dois lui faire boire toute la fiole, c'est ça ?

_ Toute la fiole. Et les effets sont immédiats. Il perdra connaissance, mais au réveil tout sera comme auparavant.

_ Est c'qu'il se souviendra ? »

Urahara déplia son éventail, et détourna le regard :

« Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ? »

Grimmjow ne lui répondit pas. Aizen semblait avoir retrouvé son énergie, et ouvrit un Seikamon. Le bleuté y rentra sans hésiter. Les deux hommes allaient faire éclater leur colère.

Xxx

_:S Grimmjow arrivera-t-il a sauver son Ichi ? Ichigo retrouvera-t-il son papa minou ? La suite, au prochain épisode! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite :)_

**CherryDuck**


	9. Adieu

**I'll take care of you**

_Voilà le dernier chapitre !  
_

**Chapitre 9**

Les shinigamis étaient paniqués. Aizen n'avait pas encore tué qui que ce soit, mais les Hado qu'il lançait était puissants. Plusieurs casernes étaient en feux, et plusieurs bâtiments étaient en ruines. Grimmjow lui, était beaucoup moins clément, il tranchait, coupait, déchiquetait. L'arrancar se défoulait, et en voyant sa force, beaucoup rebroussaient chemin pour fuir le fauve. C'était un véritable carnage, Grimmjow n'épargnait personne.

Il attrapa un shinigami et lui ordonna de dire où se trouvait Ichigo. La quatrième division ? Ils étaient juste à côté. Grimmjow empala son sabre dans le ventre du shinigami, et ouvrit les portes de la caserne.

« C'est la division qui s'occupe des soins. Si Ichigo se trouve ici, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger. » Informa Aizen. Grimmjow couvert de sang, effrayait le personnel, et se retenait de tous les tuer. Il défonça toutes les portes, quand enfin il le trouva.

« Minou ? »

Ichigo se releva et enlaça le bleuté de toute ses forces. L'espada croyait halluciner. Il serra l'enfant, puis s'éloignait de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'Ichigo n'avait aucunes blessures. Il vérifia son front, ses mains. Il lui demandait même s'il avait mangé quelque chose :

« Non, z'ai pas laissé les méssants » répondit le petit en couvrant sa bouche avec ses mains. L'arrancar poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était tellement heureux de serrer à nouveau le petit contre lui. En pensant à la suite, son cœur se contracta douloureusement. Il fallait donner l'antidote à Ichigo.

Un reiatsu puissant interrompit ses pensés. C'était la capitaine Unohana avec Hanatarou. Grimmjow pointa son sabre vers elle, afin de la menacer. Si elle venait à s'approcher il la tuerait. Il serrait le petit contre lui. Unohana ne prit pas en compte les menaces de l'espada, et s'avança :

« Reculez !

_ Je ne me suis pas présenté. Capitaine Unohana Retsu. Nous ne voulons faire aucun mal à Ichigo.

_ Arrêtez de mentir, c'est vous en premier qui l'avez transformé comme ça ! »

Oh. Alors l'espada croyait qu'ils allaient faire du mal à Ichigo. C'était tout le contraire, les shinigamis essayaient de redonner à Ichigo son apparence d'adolescent. Elle joignit ses mains, et lui expliqua que le responsable était Mayuri Kurotsuchi et qu'il avait été destitué de son poste. Grimmjow baissa son sabre. Il avait récupéré Ichigo et il possédait l'antidote.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici, et si Aizen ne voulait plus s'attarder ici. Le regard du brun croisa celui de la capitaine, puis il ouvrit un Seikamon ainsi qu'un guaranta, c'était ici qu'Aizen allait se séparer d'eux.

Sans vraiment s'occuper des shinigamis, Aizen posa une main sur la tête du petit. Ichigo prit la main du brun, et la serra comme leur première poignée de main. Lorsqu'Ichigo l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

« _**Sosuke…**_ » Pleura le petit, prononçant pour une fois correctement son prénom. Aizen finit par s'éloigner, ne supportant pas les _adieux_. Enfin, Ichigo allait retrouver son apparence, et lui allait préparer sa vengeance contre Soul Society.

Ils se reverront, mais plus dans les mêmes circonstances.

Il disparu dans le guaranta, se réfugiant au Hueco Mundo et Grimmjow emprunta le Seikamon. De retour dans le monde de humains, Grimmjow tout en portant le petit dans ses bras, fonça sans hésiter chez Urahara. Une fois dans la boutique, le commerçant l'accueillit avec un air grave.

Grimmjow se dirigea dans le salon et posa Ichigo sur le matelas. Il tendit la fiole à Ichigo, c'était un liquide rose et cela amusait Ichigo. Il prit la fiole et sentit le liquide, se réjouissant en disant que ça sentait la fraise. Grimmjow remercia intérieurement Urahara pour avoir donné une apparence et une odeur trompeuse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vide, malheureux. Ichigo n'avait pas encore bu la fiole, il fixait le bleuté comme pour lui demander l'autorisation.

« Minou ? 'peux boire ? »

Il allait ralentir les choses mais il serra Ichigo dans ses bras, il caressa les cheveux roux, il fit même quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il embrassa le front du petit, et étonné par ce geste tellement affectueux, Ichigo lui offrit un bisou sur la joue :

« Papa Minou ! »

La gorge du bleuté était noué par l'émotion, il voulait garder Ichigo. Il se rappelait qu'au tout début il avait tellement été réticent à s'en occuper, et maintenant il ne voulait plus s'en séparer. L'espada donna la fiole au petit, et celui-ci, lui faisant une confiance aveugle, bu tout le contenu. Ichigo fut alors pris de vertiges, et Grimmjow serra l'enfant contre lui.

« Papa…Minou…mal au ventre.

_ Shhh…ça va passer. Tu vas juste dormir…et-et…on ira au parc après !

_ Papa…tu…vas acheter…une glace ?

_ Tous les bonbons et les glaces que tu voudras. »

Ichigo semblait rassuré, il ferma les yeux et souffla :

« Zeu' t'aime Minou… »

Grimmjow se figea. Il refusait de paraitre faible, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un sanglot. Il caressa la joue d'Ichigo, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« C'est Grimmjow mon nom…Grimmjow.

_ Grimm…»

L'arrancar pouffa puis, la seconde d'après Ichigo ne bougeait plus. Il posa délicatement le petit et remonta les couvertures. Puis il se leva, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici. Le sexta resta un moment devant la boutique, silencieux. Quand enfin, il disparu en utilisant le sonido.

Xxx

D'abord, il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Ensuite, il remarqua qu'il avait mal partout. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis une éternité. Il était désorienté, il ne savait pas la date ni l'heure, il ignorait où il était. Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, il cligna histoire de s'habituer à la luminosité. Il tenta de bouger expérimentalement la main, puis le reste de son corps et enfin, il prit le risque de se relever. A côté de lui, quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas étranger. Il mit du temps, mais il réussit à mettre un nom sur la personne :

« Urahara-san!

_ Bien bonjour Kurosaki-san!

_ D-depuis quand j'suis là? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Du calme, Kurosaki-san ! Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais d'abord est ce que toi, tu te souviens de quelque chose ?»

Ichigo baissa les yeux, et semblait hésiter. Il finit par secouer la tête, répondant « _non_. » Le plus âgé expliqua donc à son élève qu'une expérience de Mayuri lui avait fait perdre connaissance, et que cela faisait un mois qu'il était dans cette léthargie. Ichigo hocha doucement la tête, puis Urahara appela les amis d'Ichigo et son père. Tout le monde retrouva Ichigo, il y avait des pleurs de joie, des embrassades.

Ichigo put retourner chez lui le jour même, Karin et Yuzu n'avaient pas vu leur frère depuis plus d'un mois. Et Isshin était d'autant plus affectueux avec son fils. Le soir même, ils eurent un grand repas. Ichigo était tout de même encore faible, il s'excusa auprès de sa famille et monta dans sa chambre. A l'extérieur de la maison, le sexta espada observait de loin. Il tendit le bras vers la maison, puis se stoppa. Il ne tira aucun cero, en fait il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Il ouvrit tout simplement un guaranta et il articula :

« Ichigo...»

L'adolescent, dans sa chambre était allongé sur le dos. Puis, il se redressa brusquement. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, il n'y avait personne. C'est alors, qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roux. Il referma la fenêtre, et se rallongea. Il prit son coussin et le serra, tout en murmurant :

« _**Minou**_… »

Xxx

Okay, je pense qu'on peut pas faire une fin plus merdique que celle là...Mais bon, au moins c'est fini. *_danse du bonheur_*

**Bon, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont followé la fic** _: Akayui,AlissyaNamikaze,AlMevera,amachanx3,Ame no Uzume Nabeshima,animophilenrose__,Anja-chann,Anlenya,Asamiaki,Axeliste,atemina91,AzrielSnape,Clair Obscure,CoCo-Cannelle,Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka,CrazyMariss,D3bor4-h,erikadu19,Esprit-Yaoi,Estelle Uzumaki,fanfics-mangas62,Nat-kun,Nathy-666,Natsuki-Kuun,neko-chan200,Nekotee,ninis,NoemieMendez,Nyx-Death,Orihara Shizu-chan,Patty13,Phantom Claire,RapistPanda,Rauhreif,Rebornx3,Renard bleu,Roxy.A.S,sacheliane,seiika,Sephra,Shini Jez,Shoakuma,Silyme,Skyra7,sophiepieri,Supra-Nova,Taabata,tenshi-no-yoru,The Royal Cat,Trafalgar-Lucia,Udni-delice,vidackt,Vilbbes,Yaoi Rosa-chan,Yuki-nee,yuseiko-chan,yuuki-chann,Zangyaku-sama,Zophia Evans_

**Et je remercie tous les revieweurs, et comme aussi les guests qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui ont laissé un petit mot** : _Leti, ayu, celeste31, Narly, Narly, Chizu Aki, karin, gwen, Canaan, Lottie, Yaya, byakuya-boy, grimm-chan, AzileBleu, Libriss, Xiaping, Guest, Luka, Miss Nutella, Juju11532, Paprika, Saeymi, Dixy01, Foxie02, Ninie-san, ichii, liin, Nomie, didie, FandeGrimmichi, carokamiya, Emogirlz17, Anja-chan, Badou, Katten-sama, Sire, Oofeixia-chanoO, Kay, NomieMendez, Ano Nym, Pantera-sama, Chiaki,Mayuuki._

Merci d'avoir lu !

**_CherryDuck_**


End file.
